My journey to my mothers past
by candyfloss112
Summary: Riza left with Gracia to a diffrent country far away when she found out she was pregnant with his child and now her eight year old daughter Elizabeth has run away from home with her best friend Elysia for which they both seek answers of there moms pasts
1. Discovery and plan

**My Journey to my mothers past**

**Don't own fma only the charecters i make up **

**Chapter 1**

**Riza's point of view**

Just another ordinary day in the military or so I thought "sir, have you even attempted to at lest look at the white rectangles most of us would call paper work" I said staring at him directly with a face as straight as possible.

"pay-per-work, never herd of such a thing lieutenant" he grinned. Okay two can play this game

"well sir as they say no trick no treat" now it's my turn to grin. Let's see how long it takes him to realise what I'm talking about.

Three, two , one

"how can you be so crew" he started.

"simple, how can you be so lazy".

It went on like this for what seemed like hours but in reality it was ten minuets. Just wasting more time and to make matters worse everyone seemed to be listening lets see

For a start there's people I've never seen before at the windows trying to hide idiots and then there's the people and my work colleagues listening in at the door and even people trying to listen in threw the walls. I've had enough of this silliness and ease droppers gees.

BANG BANG

That got everyone's attention

"don't you all have work to do" I yelled and I tell ya there's nothing more annoying than people listening to you having a sarcastic fight with your secret lover and fiancée your not even aloud to have

Okay it's true I've been in love since practically the beginning but I've always discarded those feeling until two weeks ago when I went to drop off paper work at his apartment he asked me to come in got chatting some how it turned in to a kiss then confession then kiss then to his bed and you get the idea though most the time I'm thinking and saying we can't and he's all no one will know and I suppose I gave in. If anyone finds out there dead

"lieutenant please go grab some lunch while I finish here he said eyeing the paper work then looking at me.

"sir have you even began the pay-per-work" I said with my eye brow arched

"I'm not that much of an idiot" he argued and my reply to that was "so you confess you are part idiot sir" knowing I won this round.

"te amo Riza " he spoke in Latin.

"te amo Roy" I spoke back after all as far as we know we're the only people who know Latin as far as I know apart from people know a few things for the alcamy or chemistry words people use.

* * *

At lunch I sat with Maria and Rebecca who were talking about going on vacation with everyone and somehow they managed to get me in to coming to as well as the boys and Garcia's coming to with Elysia. O what fun this will be, joy.

"The guys are going to meets us there for there going one day ahead but I don't see why" questioned Rebecca

"Maybe they want to check out the place to make sure it's ok" answered Maria as if it was obvious but I wasn't really paying attention nor was I hungry and for a fact the food didn't seem like some yummy treat you eat but more like a horrible medicine.

"Riza are you ok" asked Maria suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not thinking about a guy are you" asked Rebecca "you haven't touched a thing are you feeling ok" she asked now more concerned.

"I'm just not hungry that's all" I answered in a reassuring voice also thinking I hope not but brushing that away I should get back. "I'll catch you and later ok" I said standing up taking a red apple with me for who knows why.

"I hopes she's ok" asked a concerned Maria and got the reply of "she'll be fine this is Riza we're talking about" form a half unsure Rebecca herself.

* * *

"Back already Hawkeye" asked a busy Roy mustang signing paper work and not even stopping to look at me, WAIT WHAT!.

"I got an apple for you sir" I said showing him the red apple.

"you eat it I'm not hungry" he said briefly looking up and I answered "I just went for lunch sir" well I did go for lunch I just never had any and I'm not about to let you do them same.

"It's an apple" he protested.

"so you won't mind eating it" got ya again ha Roy.

"no thanks" he said more seriously. Well I guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way then.

I waited until he was focused back on his work, amazingly, and walked behind his chair then to his left side. I leaned forward and blew on his ear causing him to snap t face me his mouth wide about to say something and I shoved the apple I his mouth as he bit down.

Everyone just stared at the little incident like fish if I could describe it. "well who else hasn't had there lunch today" I asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and as expected nearly everyone got put of there as fast as they could.

"mou bevle mooman" mumbled Roy not thinking of using his hand to take the apple out as he tried to chew his mouth free.

"well some times you need some tough love and care sir" was my reply to

what I thought what said you evil woman or you are the blue man but having a though time trying not to to to laugh (bursts out laughing).

"ma ma merry huni" he said it only made me laugh more "yes sugar plum" I asked "mot huni, huni" he said mean while I'm laughing and he's looking like a fool so I pointed to my hand which he copied until he realised what I meant.

"that wasn't funny" he said " o … really ….really colonel … sir" I managed to get out trying to stop my self laughing. Now Maria walks in and we both

laughing our heads off and she backs away slowly and out the door.

"ok, time for work" I said straightening my self out.

"you should laugh more often lieutenant" he smirked

"me laughing sir where did you ever get that idea, now I've got to see someone about something so get on with your paper work or don't you remember our talk earlier" cause now I've got to catch Maria to tell her to keep her quiet.

* * *

A week past in a blink of and the boys had already left the last day so it was me and Black Hayate my Shiba inu, Gracia with Elysia, Rebecca, Maria and Sheska.

While Elysia and Hayate played while we waited for the train I wasn't feeling to well but I can take it probably cause it's early in the morning and the suns just raising that's it.

"music is an science" shouted Cheska followed by "it's a horrible noise" by Rebecca then a "more of an classical type of art" by Maria.

Here we go just the thing I need to keep me a wake and there behaving worse than a four year sorry Elysia but it's true. At lest Gracia has some sense about her.

"well what do you think Riza" asked Gracia trying to include me probably cause she thought I was board or lonely or something I could defiantly do with out being dragged in to this.

"never mind the music, I think this is a horrible noise" I said honestly trying to read my book. They didn't even notice my opinion but Gracia gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

15 minuets later the train finally arrived. Next time we take a car or even walk it's been ages and now it's time for the next five hours of my life to be pure hell.

Well about an hour or an hour and hour and a half of listening to three of my friends arguing, getting asked a lot about Hayate by Elysia and trying to read my book my stomach started hurting really bad.

I took in a sharp breath and Gracia seemed to notice because she asked "are you alright Riza" which I answered "I must of eat something bad don't worry I'm fine" trying to reassure her. "hum" was her reply but she said nothing more.

When lunch came I barely touched it cause it tasted funny but what can you expect from train food. Come to think of it Rebecca didn't eat her soup cause she found a green leaf in it. "it's for flavour" said Gracia when she saw her playing with it on the end of her spoon "I can't eat this" she complained and compression another argument with the four of them this time.

So tempted to bring out my gun to make them shut up.

"ahh" another sharp shallow breath no way I'm eating now.

It was like this the whole train ride and when we got to the train station Gracia and the others were all concerned about my stomach pains and agreed that Gracia would take me to the towns clinic while the others got a cab to take them to the lake side resort.

* * *

"Gracia I'll be fine It's just a sore stomach" I pleaded but to no ale. "better to be safe that sorry" she smile softly but I could see she was trying to keep me calm.

"hello we're here for the appointment for Riza Hawkeye" asked Gracia

once we got to the town clinic. It was rather small but well used and seemed cheery enough. I hate it. Also when did Gracia make me an appointment should I ask or would that offend her humm.

"Yes please take a seat over there and someone will be with you shortly" smile the reference girl.

Waiting was a pain, literally my stomach never felt worse but I was beginning to get used to the pain to describe this is to be as uncomfortable as saddle sore only in your stomach. "miss Hawkeye the doctor will see you now please go to room 5 on left then right then left then another left followed by a right". "right" I said only to be answered by "left" as the assistant girl smiled and went away some where.

"right Gracia did you catch any of that cause I have no idea any more" I said confused what's with people and making life harder on you all the time .

"Left, right, left, left, right, it helps to make a rhyme" said Gracia doing a now funny dance as she said the rhyme.

"Okay time to go and get this over with" I said before I burst out laughing again and I can't have that now, no sir. Okay now I'm talking to an imaginary person maybe need this more than I thought I do but okay then charge.

The doctor seemed nice, her name was Eleanor. "right miss Hawkeye

What seems to be the problem" she asked with a smile that I was sure she gave to everybody who came in here.

"got up at half five, listened to arguments, felt nauseous, felt board and annoyed felt pain in stomach been dragged here mam" I told her with a serious face and she just seemed to laugh like I was trying to be sarcastic.

"have you been eating properly lately" she asked and my reply is "well less than normal but I'm still eating" ok I thought I was something to do with the food maybe I'm missing vitamins or something.

"Have you vomited with in the last week" and my reply was a sudden "no" and think of this it was last week I started going off food.

Eleanor asked me a whole load of questions which I thought were just pointless. "okay we're going to need a swab of your throat and a sample of your urine and a sample of your blood" she said looking at that silly clip board of hers

"and why is that I asked her" I swear if she doesn't stop annoying me I'm goanna shoot her any moment.

"I have several theory's and one of which I more likely that the rest" she answered with that same smile and I just looked to Gracia for help but she now looked more worried than cheerful than ever.

Once all that horrible stuff was done and out of the way (did I mention if I had a list she's on it) we were told to go back and wait in the waiting room again but we ended up at some sort of cafeteria on the other side of the building.

"We should have changed the rhyme" said Gracia and I agreed and when we did make it back after buying our self's a drink of bottled water each the assistant was calling for us again.

"well miss Hawkeye I have found the cause of your condition". I just blinked and Gracia just blurted out "is it bad".

"well it depends on the situation, Miss Riza Hawkeye" she said and paused.

"Yes" I said like I was talking to a two year old wonder what's wrong with my body now

"You are pregnant" she smiled.

Both mine and Garcia's jaws dropped open.

No way this can't be happening and then it dawned on me who the father was. "Riza I think we better go now" said Gracia but I had one more question to ask. "How far along doctor" I said in a dark voice. Three or four weeks" she replied. "Thank you you've been a big help I said as kindly as possible and left her room before she could talk to me anymore and Gracia wasn't far off my heels.

* * *

We were at some sort of park and in the middle of some field where there were no people but us I just broke down crying in the shade of the trees.

"Riza" said Gracia as she came and sat beside me and gave me a hug.

"What am I going to do Gracia" I sobbed, I must look an awful state.

"well you should tell the father and sort it out together" she said her words sounded so simple yet they weren't so.

"I can't Gracia" I said and she replied "why not" which got me biting my lip. "you must promise not to tell a soul" I warned and she agreed. "The father of my unborn child is Roy Mustang".

"Knew it" she squealed "GRACIA" I yelled. "Sorry it's just we were right" she explained. "We" I asked "me and Maes" she said and sighed.

"Gracia, I need to get out of the country to go somewhere far away wear no one will find out about this which starts with me ever going to that clinic" I tried to explain calmly.

"Getting those files is the easy part Riza but if your leaving so am I" she said.

"But your daughter and Hayate and our cloths are at the lake resort" I protested but she wouldn't hear of it. "I'll sort it out but I want you to go home pack and book a hotel room for two nights and stay there, wear a disguise so no one will recognise you and meet me at the train station at 4am sharp, there I will have Black Hayate, my daughter and our belongings packed as well".

"Okay, but only bring what's necessary so it doesn't look like we've run away" said Riza now coming in to the reality of things.

"and when the laws lets us be together Roy then we'll finally be a happy family like we've always dreamed would happen" I whisper to my self as I boarded the train to take me home, a tear rolling down my cheek as I knew I wouldn't see my love for a long long time.

* * *

**Well what do you think ? i'll update when i can so don't shoot me ^_^ oh and before i forget te amo is also spanish **


	2. Plan to action

**Chapter 2**

**Riza's point of view**

**

* * *

**

When I got back to my apartment I immediately started packing what I though would be necessary and then moved on to do some sort of disguise.

First I dyed my hair a dark brown and then put on a white summer dress with a pattern of red roses on it. The finishing touch being the green contacts I had since Halloween three years ago.

The only thing I wore which no one had seen and only Roy could possible recognise, if he remembers back to when we were kids, is a silver locket he gave me before he left and it's been my most prized treasure apart form my friends and family.

"Ok" I told my self breathing in and out deeply walking out the door in to the cool air of the setting sun, Now to get to this hotel around primrose lane which I booked while on the way back on the train.

Once I finally found the hotel which was rather harder than I thought since some people don't under stand plane English I went to reception desks and asked for my room key. I paid the guy who looked rather flustered trying to help all the people starting to cue up in hope of getting a room for the night.

Tourists

My room was 169 third floor and it wasn't to bad either. A Regular sized room with a cream coloured carpet and walls, a single bed and desk with phone and in the other room was the bath room. Perfect now I stay here until Monday.

Sighing I opened my suit case to take out my book and while digging for it I took out the photo of our military group. Jean and Maes kneeling down, Armstrong's head out of the picture by half, Kain and Heymans standing with there hands behind there backs, me standing with my arms at my side while Roy's hands are in his pocket. Ah things were just beginning back then and now a whole loads happened since that day and now look I'm crying.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I half smiled at the good memories and frowned at the bad and there's way to many of those.

**Mean while at the lake side resort**

"mom" called Elysia as she ran and jumped in to her arms.

"Hey honey how are you" Gracia replied and was she in for an ear full.

"Well aunty Becca and aunty Mamea keep arguing over what aunty Becca sees in boys and uncle Den made a face like this from playing spy in the green plants like this" Elysia made a strange face making Gracia laugh "oh Aunt's inry and Sheska keep arguing with the math people" she continued "you mean staff" her mom corrected "that's what I said math" Elysia argued back.

"ok, and where are others " asked Gracia walking with her daughter in arms to fetch her key form the front.

Elysia just burst out laughing for some reason and Gracia placed her down. "did I miss something" she asked and Elysia just nodded.

"Uncle Roy and Hayate are funny" she said running in little circles until she about fell over.

"Tell me about it when we got to our room kay" smiled Gracia.

When they got to there room number 16 on second floor Elysia went straight flying on to the bed and laughed. "Careful dear" said a sweet voice she recognized as her moms.

"Now I tell story of the ka splash" asked Elysia bursting to let the story leave her lips so much she was now jumping on the bed while sitting down.

"Okay what happened" asked Gracia sitting down on the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"well mama it all started when me and Hayate decided to take a mud bath then we wanted to go swimming" started Elysia. "Uncle Roy was lying down one the really weird chair like a bed but it wasn't". she told. "Hayate only wanted to say hello and so went and jumped on uncle Roy and started licking him like an ice cream". stated a happy little girl.

"really" asked her mom "but there's more" spoke Elysia. "More" asked her mom in a high than normal tone.

"well uncle Roy shooted straight up and tried to push Hayate off him and it took him" she paused for a minuets to count how many times "four times he tried and then he stood up covered in mud and I just giggled, then he looked at me from the other side of the bath and walked to the side of the bath to see if it was me, o it was a big bath and he held his hands over his eyes like this" Elysia done her hand motion. "and then Hayate jumped up on the back of uncle Roy and he fell in with a big ka splash which I got on my camera" she laughed.

"Quiet the story dear" commented Gracia laughing making a mental note to see those pictures. "there's a little more, Uncle Roy was annoyed so he got out the big bath and chased Hayate around like a goose and then Hayate jumped in to the bath and uncle Roy who didn't notice tried to run on water, yeah it didn't go to well KA SPLASH and I just went over and looked at him and then he said "Hi" and then I jumped in and he got extra wet".

Gracia was in a fit of laughter and her stomach couldn't stop hurting form laughing so much and of course Elysia joined in to.

The plan to Gracia was to have a normal day here, act as if Riza was staying at a hotel back at the town to get test results back form the clinic and leave when everyone was asleep in bed.

The plan went perfect apart from the fact that Roy kept asking questions on the subject but being around Maes when he was alive certainly helped with her _telling the truth _skills and changing the subject without people noticing.

**Riza's view **

Well today's the day and its too early for my liking but if I want this plan to work I guess I'll just have to trust Gracia but being locked up in a hotel room all day is do boring especially with these stomach cramps.

When Gracia arrived the first greeting I got was from my loyal companion Hayate who seemed more than happy to see his mommy. "Hello puppy I've missed you" I teased him but he was happy all the same.

"Hey Gracia" I greeted and she said "Hello Riza" back but we didn't talk any more cause Elysia was asleep and looked so peaceful and so unaware of what was really going on and under the course of three days.

The train finally came and when we were seated in I asked Gracia a question. "Why did I have to stay in a hotel for two days Gracia" which caused her to smile "Because Riza Roy could and would have gone looking for you" she said trying to avoid my eye contact and I tried to avoid hers.

"Gracia" I said in what seemed like a whisper. "yes" she answered. With a smile.

"thank you" I said as loud as I could master which she smiled again and then I watched the scenery as we sped away to our new lives far away in some distant land.

* * *

Second chapter whoo hoo

I have to say Gracia smiles alot in this and more than likely to smile a lot in the future to

I would also like to say you rock **ksiarsauke **for giving me my first review on this story.

Also thank you to **haeye** and **Resha Tsubaki** for being my second and third ^_^ 


	3. Found out to late and teary eyes

**Chapter 3**

**Roy's view**

Have you ever gotten up at the first days of light when you have the feeling something's wrong yeah I have that feeling and I'm supposed to be on holiday, so much for that.

Turning to look at the clock on the side table it read 4.30 no wait now 4.31. am. I just have that feeling that's something's going on I don't know about and there's nothing I can do, just proves Riza's point of I'm useless even if it is in my head.

"Riza, I wonder how's she's doing" I sighed. Wait a sec where's the dog that was supposed to stay here till Riza's return.

Shooting right up I looked around. Hum something's not right and I shot right up and changed deciding to go for a walk maybe go looking for Hayate before I get shot by a fire arm.

Walking to the front lobby I decided to ask at reception, Amazing how can these people stay up this early.

"Good morning sir can I help you" asked the gentleman behind the desk and the other one a woman standing beside him. "Well I was wondering if you have seen a back and white Shiba Inu that answers to the name Hayate" asking as if it was the only thing that mattered.

"Well sir we have seen a black and white Shiba Inu, the dog and two persons checked out a while ago now" spoke the lady. Uh o Hayate better not be dog napped or I'm going to have to go on a little hunting trip.

"Could you describe what they looked like" I asked hoping to get a clue. "the dog or the persons sir" asked the guy. Great a joker and it's quarter to five in the morning. "The persons sir" I said with a hint of frustration in my voice. "Certainly sir" smiled the lady who then paused to think "Well there was the woman with the light brown bob of hair" she started blah blah blah and the she said "And also a little girl who she was carrying, was asleep" finally she finished.

Now I need to find where these dog knapa, wait a another sec. Those people she just described sounded like Gracia and Elysia but there's no way.

As fast as I could I ran to room 16 and knocked on the door. No answer. "Gracia" I called still no answers. Now I was banging and knocking and calling for her to open the door when all of a sudden an a cold hard metal object came flying and banged me on the head knocking me over.

"Keep it down some of us are trying to sleep" shouted an angry Winry who went out of her room to retrieve her spanner. Now I'm just sitting there like an idiot Winry's making her way down the hall to her room and out comes Edward wanting to know what the commotions about.

By this time I'm picking the lock to get in to the Hughes room and those two are just staring at me wondering what on earth I'm doing trying to break in to Garcia's room.

When I finally did get it open (Ed and win followed me in) there was no one here. All their stuff had been taken and there wasn't even a trace that they had been here.

"Do either of you guys know what the hell is going on here" I tried to ask not raising my voice failing a little.

"Brother" asked Alphonse as he came in to the room "Hey this in Gracia and Elysias room" stated Al. Wow what a genius.

"So she's ran away" joked Ed which winry replied to "I wonder why" in a sad voice. "Maybe she went to see Riza" stated a voice form the door which belonged to Sheska. "What is Riza back yet" asked jean. "when did this become a public gathering" I asked in a shouty voice "since everyone's waking up early" stated Falman.

Ok so practically everyone who was wake came to see what everyone was doing in Garcia's room.

"Okay, well since we've come to the conclusion that Gracia and her kid with the dog has gone to see Riza I say we all go" declared Ed. But he's wrong I can feel it there's only one way to know for certain if my theory's correct.

"Right Full metal, while you all go to the clinic there's something I have to check out before I go". I said in a voice not even he dared not argue with or anyone else. "Right" everyone agreed and started rushing out the room.

I hope I'm wrong but if the Huges have taken the luggage and Riza's not anywhere, o dam I need to check to see if there stuff still at there apartments I thought as I leaped on a train to see the proof that hope fully everything was alright.

I got at the station and then ran for it like I never ran before, my heart was racing as well as my mind saying please just be my imagination. Of course if I'm wrong I better not tell her I went in to her apartment with out her permission.

Finally after a 25 minuet run I managed to get there panting, well like a dog and I carefully picked the lock making sure no one noticed. Also one of the good advantages of knowing Maes.

As soon as I opened the door a cold draft wafted and chilled me straight to the bone. I walked in something felt different yet almost looked the same.

"she's tried to make it look as if she hasn't gone anywhere to delay time" I whispered to myself walking in and out all the rooms when the last room I came in to was her bed room I saw that clothes were missing, even her uniform. I turned to head back out when some thing caught my eye on the left frame of the door, something engraved.

.. (I) .-..-...-. (LOVE) -.-..- (YOU)

Now tears were rolling down my checks

Why Riza, why did you go. Why didn't you tell me, did I do something wrong.

Men aren't supposed to cry it shows a weakness in side them which isn't good if you're a military man.

Something must be wrong but with you gone how can I help, why couldn't you trust me or is it to protect me. My face darkened and I slowly walked forward to get the train to go back even though I felt like I wanted to do nothing but search the world for her, my Riza.

When I got back I found out some rather strange news.

"Riza, never went to the clinic according to record" said Sheska but not before Edward went in to a long rant about where I've been for the past 11 hours which he gave up once he saw I wasn't insulting him back, though it's on my to do list to get him back.

"Her and Gracia have ran away haven't they sir" asked stated Maria.

I only avoided eye contact and went straight to my hotel room, o just can't deal with this right now and I don't care what the others think though I did hear this "To have gone to medical help and to disappear seems odd" but I didn't catch who said it and like I said I don't care because I know

_It will be tears before I see you smile again_.

**Elysia's view**

I'm board now it's been about a day and a half on what mommy and aunty Riza call a night train, I think.

Mommy was trying to talk to aunty Riza but her eyes seemed sad and she mostly watched the scenery.

Then mommy said she needed to spend a penny and I asked "mommy why do you want to spend pasta" which made her laugh when I was being serious but she left.

Wondering why we were on the chew chew train I asked aunty Riza why and where we were going.

She tried to smile and answer but all she got it was a breath when she started weeping salty water.

"I'm sorry aunty Riza" I apologised, I'm a horrible little girl for making her cry so I gave her a big hug and she told me "It's not your fault".

Soon me, aunty Riza and Hayate where having a big hug so I decided I would let the track take us to wear ever it may lead for that's how we discover the future, I just hope no one cries any more cause it makes me and other people sad too.

"HAYATE THAT'S MY SANDWHICH".

* * *

All right third chapter

I know it's kind of short and you want to get to the part where Elizabeths born and then runs away with Elysia but i'm giving you no spoilers

Oh but if you want to know what Elizabeth looks like as a eight year old go here (Sorry it's just a messy drawing and there's no skin colour but it gives you an idea of what's on my head and no shes not a vampier i just told you i don't have any pencils in which to colour her skin in so try to imagian even draw a picture of her your self, i don't mind)

.com/?order=5&q=Elizabeth#/d2rtjlg (I'll put this on my profile in case it dosen't work)

It's going to be a while before we hear from Roy and the gang that were left behind but the show must go on

Thanks again for the reviews Guys ^_^


	4. Mission explore the kitchen

**Chapter 4**

**Elysia view**

**Here's a cheerful change from part of the journey For Elysia who was board out of her mind. Enjoy ^_^**

Well I know I shouldn't complain again, even if it is to myself, but the big floating metal white thing on the big puddle in the middle of nowhere is taking forever to get where it's going, sigh.

How long is a week cause that's how long mummy says we're on the boat for. This isn't a boat, it's way to big and there's no table cloths hanging down either or even the ones with paddles, no this time mommy your wrong but it dose float so your half right.

We're on day three now and I've already explored everywhere for the normal people so I thought me and Hayate would go look in the big kitchen.

Hayate kept looking and smelling all the strange foods that were on the high tables but I couldn't see them to good and I'm pretty sure those white uniform officers don't want to show me, sad people and that big chef over there looks more like a fruit he's massive.

Exploring the kitchen without being noticed was easy cause we both just walked under the tables, o look a banana skin. I put that in my pocket for later cause I want to see someone fall over like they do in the picture books.

Looking around I say that my mamas kitchen back home is better than this but it dose have more stuff to play with and it's a lot bigger but still, why do grown ups get all the fun.

Taking in all the scents in the air like Hayate there was a sudden one of one of my favourite dishes and so could Hayate cause our noses were going mad following the scent. Hey maybe it's in that big metal pot that's making the weird slurpy sounds. "Give me a boost Hayate" I asked and he did cause he's a nice doggy plus I think he also wanted something to eat.

I climbed up the rest of the way by my self and took the lid of the big silver pot of and a whole load of steam went whoosh and I nearly feel backwards off but if I didn't grab that red switch long handle stick.

_All cookers off_

And so there it is delicious tomato soup, but wait there's a green plant in there, silly officers must haven't of seen that. So I leaned in trying to get it when my banana skin fell in the big pot of soup. "oups" I said and Hayate looked at me. "Maybe we should try a different dish Hayate" I asked him and he nodded and I hurrying away along the table tops.

So I walked along the table, lucky no one was at this part of the kitchen or else I could be killed and made in to a pie like a rabbit.

When we came to a big whole in the metal tables which were supposed to be my pathway o well guess I'll have to jump down, Gulp, is that the height. Hum I said looking for something to soften my landing. "a ha" I proclaimed and Hayate's eyes brows went up as if to say what's in that crazy head of yours.

I ran back about eight steps to get this big basket of really big wide bread and ok it wasn't the easiest to carry, hay I'm four and almost five if that makes sense, you'd struggle to.

Throwing the bread on to the floor in pile Hayate started sniffing it curiously. "Don't eat that Hayate cause I'm going to squish the bread soon" I warned him but he was actually making sure the bread was in a pile, clever doggie.

The landing was a success even if a few bits of bread went flying in the air and who knows where they landed.

Looking to see why there was a piece of the metal table missing I saw a huge door. How do I open this I looked around then Hayate nudged me for to show me something so I followed him and he took me to where there was a whole load of metal pots. "thanks Hayate" I cheered and hugged him and her returned the hug.

Now I'm doing an super building a climbing act where this tower of pots could fall over any second. "almost there Hayate" I called to him and he replied with a small bark.

I'm going o have to jump for the handle but it's worth the risk of discovery "okaya" here I go,ow,ow,ow. I amazingly managed to grab the handle and it went down and swung the door right open, then I jumped down before it got against the wall but Hayate caught me. "thanks boy".

We walked in to the room togethere. "Brrrrrrrrr" it's cold, lucky Hayate he's got a nice jacket to keep him warm.

Looking around there wasn't really anything editable mostly meat, eggs, butter and stuff . "Okay Hayate, on to the next part of the tour" and where did that take us. That's right to the dessert part of the kitchen.

There was one person there putting the finishing touch to a big chocolate cake, yum but there was something under the table there so I went to get it out under. Carefully I got it out and discovered it was a mousy trap.

"Poor mice" I said to Hayate who agreed "the adults don't even know theres mousy traps everywhere to hurt the poor mouses" I told him. We looked for a safe place to put the mousey trap before we look for other just in case there was more and we found the area with the aprons. "Let's put it in one of the pocket's Hayate, that way the person can get rid of it before any harm comes to the poor mouses" I said.

We went looking for othere traps and found five altogether thanks to Hayate's keen sense of direction so to be fair to the adults we put one in a different apron so it would give them an equal share of work.

"I'm not hungery any more Hayate, just tierd how about you" I asked and he just nodded but he really would of liked to get something to eat so I promised him I'd get him something later from my dinner.

While at dinner that day they didn't offer alto but sandwhiches with butter and salad, I wonder why , o well at lest he mouses are safe though I swear I heard a few sharp pains of yelling from the staff who took over from lunch staff.

**Next day**

Mom put me in a thing called a play group where kids go in this room to play with each other but I'd rather play with Hayate and soon got board even if the others were including me and I was enjoying my self but being penned in is not my thing. "Who wants to go get something to eat" I asked as an anouncement form the top of the soft play area. None of the helpers herd me though. "Me" people agreed. "Okay" I agreed back and now we are all on a mission.

The idea was a distraction. A girl called Amy would cry from being hit in the head with a soft toy by some one she didn't know who and then we would get out the door and go to the kitchen again for me.

Okay so now the helpers are distracted everybody followed me to the door. "how are we going to get out the door" asked one boy called max. oh the helpers gave us these name bage things that look strange but kind of cool but what ever happened to asking for a persons name.

"there are three options, one we knock it down, two we pick the lock and three we use the key" I said holding up a set of keys at exactly the right key.

"When did you get that" people asked which I replied "When my mon handed over to the lady" which was true and is it my fault that they can't keep track of things like that.

So we made it out some times running, some times walking and hiding and other times crawling. We were out side the kitchen door when I got an idea just incase something went wrong. "okay every body, I want you to take of you name bages" giving the order like uncle Roy would, he he. "Why" asked the girl whos name was ann. "well we're going in to enime territory and my daddy said when the going gets tough the tough use disguyses to confuse them all". "ok" was her simple answer and everybody did. Then an idea came to my head.

"Hey, would you guys mund If I went to see my friend Hayate" I asked them cause I didn't want to be rude. "no no, go" they encouraged "Come join us soon kay" they said and I thanked them.

Hayate loves food and I didn't relly get him anything yesterday so I'll get him something to day. "Hayate, Hayate" I called and the next thing I know he's running up behind me, uses his head to push me up in the air and we're galloping the way to the kitchen like he already knew.

This is how it went, everyone got something from the kitchen some how and we were sneeking it to the dinning room under the big table with the white cloth to hide us cause it was currently empty. Me and Hayate guarded the doors and told everyone when the adults were coming . Luckily we didn't get caught and we were all enjoying the fest (Even Hayate and also we went back and got Amy when the helpers were looking for us) when we herd foot steps half 10 minuets later. We all stoped breathing at that moment.

Slowly the table cloth was lifted and there was anty Riza. We all gave a breath in then she winked. "I didn't see anything" and she let the cloth back down. I put my head out for a second and whisperd "thank you aunty Riza" and she gave me a salut sign to show she was on our side. "is that your aunt" asked Jake though his bage said luke. "Yeah, shes the best in the world" I giggled happily and we had a fantastic fest untill we all decided to play tag/ don't let the helpers catch you.

* * *

Aren't you's all lucky to have a fourth chapter now

So i wanted a change from all gloom and worry and what's the best way to do that, of course have the kid and her new friends cause some mischef YaY!

Thanks for the reviews again Guys and you two know who you are (i hope) other wise you's be lost (your not lost are you ? O_O)

Well untill next time fair well ^_^


	5. New home

**Chapter 5**

**Riza's view**

Finally we found a place far enough and welcoming for me, the unborn baby and my friend and friends daughter to start our new lives.

We ended up in the country called Éire with a little accent on the e which is cute but kind of pointless if you know hw to pronounce it.

Starastone is the name of the place we were now living and it turned out quite well for where we ended up living. There was an old farm yard which had to separate houses and not a bad size either. There was a stable a apple orchard. Acers of fields and that just where we live which happens to be called Sunny weather which suits it fine. The surrounding in isolated from civilisation which makes the village town a close community, something I wasn't used to but we got to know most people when we went to explore a bit.

Let's see if my memories correct, the woods is to the east which if you know all the trails will take you to the most beautiful beach like out of a fairy tail. I'll defiantly be going there often for picnics. Then there's a park with the most beautiful flowers and it even has a maze, then there's the village town itself, cheerful and not a car in sight since there's really no point of having one here.

It was fun to decorate and rebuild and even to get some of the animals washed down since they looked like they haven't been looked after in days, maybe even abandoned since they were so skinny but don't worry you've got me to help you get back on you feet animals of the farm. Great now I'm talking to the animals.

If you want to know the animals here's how it is

There's misty the dapple grey pony who Elysia just loves (and we've only been here a week) and there's also clip clop the quarter horse who needed his poor foot attended to.

There's the three sister geese Mary, Lady and bell.

The goat misses yah, hum Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ha ha.

And a few chickens.

As the months passed I got bigger sure enough and everyone was noticing and saying whether it would be a boy or a girl. Miss Clara the helper at the book store thought girl as I went to get a book to read since I've finished my old one and Hayate was waiting out side. Also at he grocers owned by the miller family kept disputing about it every time I go in so I normal seek away before they realise I'm gone.

All in All I think what ever gender the baby is will be perfect but you know some times I'm get so frustrated with people I keep reaching out for my gun only to realise that Gracia got all my weapons like a child whose lost a toy, well just damn.

The doctors think it will be some time in early spring when the baby's born and I certainly hope so since the snows starting to lay everywhere making things harder when you 8 months pregnant and you have everyone telling you what to do what to eat how to do that and the next thing grrrrrr.

It was then evening and Garcia, me, Elysia were enjoying some hot chocolate and freshly baked brownies when Elisa asked a question . "Aunty Riza how did you get a baby in there" she said pointing to my stomach.

"Eh" was my immediate reply as looked to Gracia for help but she was being a pain and was covering her mouth trying not to laugh. "hasn't she asked you that question" I whispered to Gracia who replied with "nope" and went into another silent laughing fit.

"Well you see" I started trying to think of a story when ow something sore tweaked on my back and I took in a rash breath. Gracia and Elysia are just looking at me and I start to breath a little faster as pain seems to be coming and going from various places.

"Riza" Gracia managed to say as then let of a shrike of pain "ahh".

"Elysia call the doctors to get them down here immediately" she told her daughter who done as she asked not really knowing what was going on but I didn't really care what was going on either cause all I know was that I'm in a hell of a lot of pain in places.

* * *

Hey guys i know it's short but that the way the chapter is

Saddly i won't be able to update for a week apart form mabey once this weekend since tommorow i'm going to alten towers theam park england and then i'm going on a london trip till thursday so while i'm having fun away from school and boaring work you'll just have to imagin what the next chapter will be like.

I looked back over a few chapters and i'm sorry for spelling mistakes but as long as you can read the story thats what counts

Thankyou for the review ksiarsauke your awsome ^_^

till we meet again


	6. Welcome Elizabeth

**Chapter 6**

**Elysia's view**

Okay so I've got to phone the doctors to get over here fast, how on earth am I supposed to reach the phone all the way up there. The phones on the window sill about twice as high as me. I then looked at Hayate who had followed me here and he looked back as if he knew what was going to happen. Hayate gave me the boost I needed and I grabbed the phone but it made me fall backwards off Hayate and crashing to the floor. "Ow" I let out and Hayate just staring at me which made me laugh.

Don't worry the phones not broken and I hope I'm not broken either, _good thing we're calling the doctor. "_Okay Hayate the number is on something called a speed dial which number was it again" and he answered me with nine barks the smart doggie. "Thanks" I complemented before some how managing to call the docs on the other side.

"Hello" a man voice answered.

"Hello, mommy says you've got to come over … over… over deletidly" I spoke unsure of what mommy said he was to do.

"You mean immediately" the voice on the other end answered.

"Yeah, that's it" I exclaimed. I knew it was something like that.

"Who is this " asked the voice from the phone.

"Sorry mommy says I'm not allowed to give my name to strangers" I answered honestly, no use in lying to the voice.

"Okay, where are you then" the voice asked. These phones sure ask a lot of questions.

"At my mommy's house" I replied and I thought I herd slapping from the other side of the phone, silly Billy.

"No I mean where is your home " asked the voice.

"Near the farm" I replied "If you want I'll give you the name of the farm" I asked now getting board of the voice asking question threw the phone.

"Yes that would be very much appreciated" the voice responded, at lest it has manners.

"Okay, we're at apple woods farm and the first " was what I managed to say before the phone made this weird long groaning sound eeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp. "Hello, Mr doctors voice, hello". Well that was just rude so I went back to tell my mommy who was in the kitchen.

She smiled and told me why don't I say good night to all the animals and to take Hayate with me I did.

I went to the stable last after visiting the barn since the two horseys are my favourite friends at the farm. The animals seemed to be acting odd as if they knew something was happening. I just stayed and chatted to Hayate, Misty and clip clop and told them stories till I fell asleep in the big pile of hay I was sitting in.

Hayate woke me up giving me a wet slobber bath with his tong and the horses were maying. It was still dark out side so how long was I asleep for. Hayate was in a hurry to get inside so I followed him back in and then I followed him in to the living room while three people just walked out of there and I just glanced at them for a moment before going over to my mum.

"Who were they mum" I asked which she replied "they were the doctors sweetie" which I replied to "why were they here". she smiled and picked me up and took me upstairs to the guest room we had.

"Shh, you have to quiet while you in here kay" she smiled.

"Kay" I agreed and Hayate gave a nod of agreement to.

When we went inside there was aunty Riza in her Jim jams in bed cradling something. Mommy put me down and me and Hayate went over to have a closer look while aunt Riza smiled at us for a moment before looking down at the bundle.

Could it be, can it be, will it be my new baby cuz cuz. It was when my mom lifted me up to see better. "It's a girl" she whispered in my ear and I could feel her smile as I smiled looking down at the baby.

The baby had a small amount of black hair and rosy cheeks, I wonder what colour her eyes were and her face looked like aunt Riza's, scary like twins.

"What's her name" I asked aunt Riza curious to know and she smiles and looks down at the baby.

"I think I'm going to call her Elizabeth" she smile "Yes Elizabeth will do just fine" she talked as if to her self and the baby.

"Welcome to the world Elizabeth" I whispered and then I asked mommy if I could get a photo so she asked aunt Riza and she agreed.

When I came back mom stepped out the way but Hayate was sitting right beside the bed on the right and refused to move so he had to be in the photo, not that it really mattered now that he has a little sister to look after and protect.

This was one memory that I will cherish forever … and then tell Elizabeth all about it when she's older.

**Riza's view**

"Little Elizabeth" I kept saying every so often watching her as she slept. New to the world which welcomes you little one. Though one thing which will pain me and you will be the fact that your fathers not here "Little Elizabeth" but one day I hope you and Roy will under stand I did it to protect you both and one day we'll be a real family so for now sleep my little one, sleep my "Little Elizabeth".

* * *

Hey guys, sorry i've not updated in like a week in a half but i'm just not in the mood to write since a horrible incident happend on our london trip which if you look up i'm sure you can read about it (even if it dose have a million errors in it) some where on the web but i'd rather just not talk about it

Okay back to the story Elizabeths finally here YaY i wonder what the next chapter will be like (trust me i am myself) but thats the fun with storys, you never know where they will take you though i have a few crazy ideas in my head (for the story) i'm not that crazy (can be debated but still)

You know it's strange for me using the word mom instead of mum for me since i'm scottish and we say mum and the americans say mom. Some times we even say maw or ma but we mostly say mum so when someone says mom to most people in scotland, england it's strange though i'm kind of used to it since that's what i hear on anime or read in manga's or books that you get. What do you think?

This is the second shortish chapter so technacally it is longer by about 50 words more or less.

I bid you fare well and a thank you for the favs guys and gals untill next chap see ya and i hope you are looking forward to summer holidays next week.


	7. Crowds and little may may

**Chapter 7**

**Riza's view**

News spread fast of little Elizabeth's birth and that meant people wanted to see her, in fact the next day was like an open house with Gracia and Elysia serving tea and biscuits to everyone while I just stayed in bed cradling my baby girl as people complemented her.

I remember in the early hours of the morning was when she opened her eyes and looked around as if to say where am I. She has eyes like her father and the hair colour to mach, I wonder how Roy's doing back home or well at lest what used to be home.

"are you okay Riza" asked Gracia who came to check on me once everyone had finally left. "how did you handle this" I asked her which got the result of a small chuckle. "simple, I let Maes lose on them with his photo graph collection" she half giggled half sighed at the memory "that got them leaving at an average of 10 to 15 minuets after they arrived" she continued which I smiled at and she smiled back.

"Well I guess I'm doomed till next week" I predicted. "Better a week than a month or a year" she answered. Okay how is it that this woman can always make me smile in such stressful conditions as I kept smiling at the thing she said of not giggling.

"Tomorrow you want to try getting up" she asked though it sound more like a demand form my point of view, of course she is a mother her self so I agreed I would try.

_8 weeks later _and I left her for a moment to go to the kitchen to get myself some tea while she was playing get the tail with Hayate since she was lying on a soft folded over blanket on her stomach while Hayate lay beside her, as if to say I'll watch her while your gone. So what happened was strange.

**Elisabeth's view (remember she's a baby)**

I looked ups for a second ans my mama not there. "where mama" I's trys to asks Hayhay but it come out as a "a a a" which resulted in hims stare stare at me.

"Take me's to ma ma" I asked hims even if its soundes like a _a a a_ and I climbed on to his back like the may may elye ridees and wes tooked off like a snwal.

Wes went downie the wong wong woom and trunied at a secondie arch way thing to da woom.

We snwaled in like a may may and elye and I's sawied my ma ma but ma ma looked bizie so me and Hayhay waited till ma ma finished though Hayhay so warm and _zzzzzzz…_

**Riza's View**

I thought this was just a short trip to get some tea but when I turned around there was Hayate standing there with his tong out while a sleeping Elizabeth was leaning forward on his head. To admit it was rather cute and I couldn't help but smile at the pair but the question remains. Why on earth Is Elizabeth here in and how did she manage to ride Hayate like a horse with out falling off, o well some things are better left unanswered so I better get this little one off to bed.

So I picked her up and put her in her cot with Hayate behind me and we watched her for a few moments as she dreamed in a distant land where all was at peace and happiness ruled and no one had any worries at all.

* * *

So candyfloss112 how dose it feel to write your shortest chapter?

**hu?**

Do babys really use dogs as horses?

**em?**

How did you come up with the name Hayhay and Elye?

**Easy i thought how you would think (ha ha ha)**

Evil

**no not evil**

that wasn't a question

**What? O_O**

* * *

Okay guys i know its a short chapter (well it's actually the shortest) but Ed could be shorter (no offence)

Next chapter i'll probaly be doing a time skip to make everyone a bit older

Is it just me or dose the word colour seem to be spelt diffrent as well to diffrent people (that's cause it is). Yeah i knind of had a little rant/question thing last chapter about mum and mom ect which no one people gave there opinion on -_- o well i guess your to busy so i'll cheer up ^_^.

Im wondering what will hapen in the next chappter aswell as what will happen when it comes to the plannig to runaway and runnig away what will happen then and a whole load of stuff but i'm think to far ahead so if you have ideas share after all this is a free world of speech so speak up.

O and i need names for three girls two boys two be friends with Elysia and Elizabeth when they live in Starastone though i think one of the names for a girl with be lil lilly (the lil cause shes really small and young) so two girls names and two boys names, put you thinking caps on and answers quick.

Thanks Angelic Sakura Blossom for reviewing twice ^_^

A bonnie fare well to you all


	8. First gun, Gifts & birthday hide & seek

**Chapter 8**

**Elysia's view**

Watching Elizabeth grow up to an eight year old was funny like the time when she learned to walk and then let all the farm animals loose or the time when accidentally started a food fight in the café without anyone knowing but me who started it when she was three but I'm getting way too ahead of my self.

Okay I can't resist, the most funniest memory had to be her sixth birthday and it all began when we went and woke her early sing happy birthday and bringing her presents.

Right, like that would get her up but a big furry living berthing teddy bear might. Yep and now's she's having a slobbery kiss bath while I'm just laughing and the grown ups just smile.

"Happy birthday birthday girl" I exclaimed once she managed to get Hayate off her and figure out she was awake. "Thank you" Elizabeth replied looking around still only half awake and then she pulled the covers over her head and hid.

"Oi, time to get up it's your b day I" protested diving in after while the adults are just watching us fighting over her quilt.

"Sleepy" she'd say and I would be "breakfast" and so in an attempted to stop us fighting over a long lay aunty Riza said the magic words. "Right, we're taking your presents down stairs where we'll have breakfast" and the my mom said "join us when your ready" but we were already flying out the door by the mention of presents and breakfast. Funny how Elizabeth didn't notice the ones in her moms hands and just ran down stairs.

Well down stairs is where Elizabeth opened her presents starting with her mums. It was in a box so she would have to unwrap the paper first and when she did my face paled and she squealed in delight.

If you haven't guessed it then I'll tell you, aunt Riza got Little Elizabeth her first semi automatic gun _that's great give the six year old a gun. _how can my mom and aunt smile especially if it means I'll be running for my life a lot which will make about 75% of my life when I'm not running from Mrs Yah the goat.

"Thanks mom" she said in a high pitched tone and gave her a hug which she returned and then aunt Riza said "your welcome, and we'll talk about the rules of this later" (Snap) photo. "Open mines next Beth" my shorten version of Elizabeth as she calls me Elye which I wonder how she came up with that, Kids. So I gave her present and she said "thanks" again.

No it wasn't a camera _she hides mine all the time_ it was a photograph in a frame. Let's see, it was the time at the beach where us and our friends and there parents had a beach party. In the picture is me sitting next to Elizabeth who _careful your going to hear about a lot of our friends now, _well here's we go in order of the photo

Next to Elizabeth is Megan Ross, she half a year younger than Elizabeth and has her soft black hair cut really short apart from a little fringe from at the front. Megan and her parents come from Alba and speaks very good Gaelic with the rest of her family. She speaks her mind and Is probably the most truthful unless it comes to keeping secrets.

Sitting next to her is Brian Mare who's seven and a half and is dragged everywhere by Megan cause he's the only one who can't make up an excuse to save himself but normally he just go's along with it. Come to think of it those two an be a scary pair when it comes to trouble but anyway Brain loves geography sort of stuff and always manages to find places to explore and hide (The best and hid and seek) also making him the best at setting traps. He has short brown hair apart from the two long pieces at the front the calls fringe and we call missed a bunch but enough about him.

Next up is Austin Chan the oldest one. He's thirteen at the moment and has blond shortish hair. He's all about safety and great when it come to story telling, saved us more than a few times. He likes building stuff and is a fast and I mean a very fast runner so I guess you could say he's sporty but very cautious for us all. Of course climbing mountains, camping and one time even falling in an under ground cave doesn't help that whole safety thing now dose it. O and very posh when it comes to horse ridding and always looks out for his little sister lil Lilly.

Lil Lilly is the youngest at age three and could melt anyone's heart with her shyness. We all call her lil Lilly cause she's quite small but she's lucky cause she always gets a piggy back ride of either me, Austin or Brian ( some times we have piggy back races with the others on our backs to). She has very very light long blond her down to her elbow's with a pair of very very light crystal eyes to match. In the pic she's sitting in front of me.

At the back of Megan in Hayate sitting there with his tong out and so is my mom and aunt Riza while Austin and Lilly's mom took the pic for us. Then continued to take pictures of us while a food fight and it sort of happened cause of meg and Brain ( he he) but I used the good pic which I though was sweet for a day we'll never forget.

"Thanks Elysia, I'll never forget that day" she smiled "And don't call me Beth" she whispered and I just gave her a sneaky grin.

My mom gave Elizabeth a gift to which was a 4 piece wireless walky-talky set "Thanks aunt Gracia" she said and gave her a hug "Your welcome dear" was her reply again smiling. O I'm so happy.

Well once breakfast was done we were getting ready for a party and soon the guest were arriving Yay including our friends. "Happy birthday" squealed lil Lilly as she jumped up and gave Elizabeth a hug. "Thanks Lilly" she giggled a little. "Happy birthday" said Austin handing her a present while taking Lilly out of her hands "thanks Austin, this from you both" "U hu" said Lilly as if asked that question thousands of times. "Yeah" spoke slightly shy, probably cause he should have got her two separate gifts but it's the thought that counts right.

Well I soon went over and said "hey everybody" and they greeted me back and not soon after Megan and Brain showed up, out of breath. "Do we want to know" I asked. "Who…Won" asked Brain panting heavy while Meagan said nothing and went straight to get a drink at the buffet table. "Draw" we all said. "Dang it" he said and then went to get a drink him self before turning around and handing Elizabeth his gift. "Megan has a gift for ya two" he said before going off to finally get a drink.

"Every time" said Elizabeth. "There just competitive" I said and Austin said "a bit to competitive" and Lilly just laughed like a little girl would.

To put it simple here's what Elizabeth got off our friends once we all sat down at out table, separate from the adults.

From Austin and Lilly Beth got her a book called Black Beauty which again she thanked them for. How many times has she said thank you now.

From Brain she got a miniature four different magnification mirror in a oval shape with two small rows of crystals along the top part of the compact mirror.

And Finally from Megan, for the last friend to give a present, believe me other people got her presents to, she got her a a a LEG GUN HOLSTER.

"How'd you know" asked Elizabeth smiling and probably think she's being watched by Megan or something. "Well I wasn't sure what to get you so I asked your mom and we went shopping together with my mom" she answered honestly before taking another bite of her apple pie.

"So that's why my mom went with them" she whispered to herself. After we were done eating we were just sitting at the table chatting, laughing just having fun when miss Chan comes over to see us.

"Hey, how are you kids doing" she smiled "great and fine" were the replies she received. "I can see, well why don't you play a game" she suggested. "What kind of game" asked lil Lilly now really interested as were the rest of us. "well, how about hid and seek" yeah now your talking "and Austin can count since he's the oldest". "Okay" Justin agreed but really we all had a secret plan. "Meet us at the den" whispered Elizabeth then gave him one of her new headpiece walky-talkies once she was sure no one sure hear them and he agreed caching the plan.

You see there's this thing we have about hide and seek where if you don't say boundaries and where they are then you can hide anywhere only we take that literally as anywhere and if you remember I mentioned that under ground cave, well let's just say it leads us to a small forest beach on the other side of the mountain before the sea and there was an old tree house cottage up there but it hadn't be lived in for years so we fixed it up and call this place our den since we're the only kids that know of this place and we claimed it if anyone else dose happen to find it.

Well we took Hayate with us so it would be more fun for the adults not to have to worry about a dog _or to find our den _and a whole load of snacks practically running the whole way there. Soon we got a signal form Austin saying he's coming and we meet up at the mouth of the cave.

So we had a mini party of out own with tag, water fights, another mini fest, more games, photo opts and more but as the sun was setting we headed back and snuck in without anyone noticing or so we thought. "Well, did you have fun playing hide and seek" asked my mom to us outside. "I finally found them all" said Austin who was actually telling the truth just not the part where we continued having fun not playing hide and seek. "Humm, well I hope you all had fun cause it's about time for you all to go home" she smiled and I knew she knew we were at our hiding place but mom understands and would never follow us there, I hope.

All you herd was groans and then everyone was leaving. "Bye" we all said to each other. "Hey" Megan asked before she left, her family was the last to leave. "Want to make a rope swing tomorrow that can let us jump in to the sea" she asked in almost a whisper not wanting the adults to hear. "Yeah" we both agreed as if she had to ask. "Great" she said giving us both a hug before she and her parents left.

"Well I'm sleepy" said Elizabeth yawning and I gave a small laugh. "Come on missy let's get you off to bed" said her mom lifting her up and taking her back to there house. "Okay missy, help me clean up and we'll get you some hot chocolate and brownies" she bargained. "Mom, you only had to say hot chocolate and brownies and I would do any house choir" I exclaimed already hurrying to tidy and put away which made her laugh.

Yeah that was a really good day and I have the photos right here want to see.

Well soon me and my friends will be going on a camping trip while Aunt Riza and my mom are going to this event thing but you'll hear about that later cause it's well past midnight and I can hear my mum coming up the stairs to check on me and I'm not taking the risk of getting caught, Again (he he he)

Night, sleep tight, don't let the ya ya goat bite _where do I get these ideas_.

* * *

Well here's a longer chapter but it's kind of diffrent cause it's like Elysia is telling it to you the reader because it's a memory but the purpose was to get to know the friends they have in Starastone, growing up together having fun, plotting against the adults

Hey megan is actually based on a real megan i know how is three years younger than me though she didn't reconise me when she came for her p7 visit up to highschool O_O

Hey thanks Angelic Sakura Blossom for the character Austin and the review

Thanks to Veronique Ruthven to for the review

It makes me happy to know people read this story cause my other one kind of failed but thats how you discover things, if you find things are not going to well so you try again only i started a diffrent story which is this one.

If you didn't knotice the ages are from when Elizabeth is six so when she's eight they will be diffrent (of course)

Well till i write again i'll see ya around ^_^ 


	9. Pyjamas 'n' schemes

**Chapter 9**

**Elizabeth's view**

Today _amazingly _I woke up by myself and managed to drag my self to that annoying noise which wouldn't let me go back to sleep. "Mom, what time is it" I asked still drowsy from my sleep, hey can you blame me if it's the middle of summer and it's so warm just right for sleeping.

"it's about ten o'clock sharp, time you were up missy" she grin then continued putting stuff in her luggage bag. "really" I said sleepily "my usual alarm clock didn't come today" I said looking around to see if I could find him. "I think he's trying to sneak some apple pie Gracia made this morning with all your friends" said mom calmly folding over a piece of clothing.

"WHAT, NO WAY" I yelled before dashing out of the room.

**Riza's view**

That girl, wait a second was she still in her pyjamas "Elizabeth, Elizabeth" I called but I got no reply. I sighed, should I bring her clothes over or wait till she comes back. Choices choices well either way she's long gone now so I'll wait for her to realise her mistake I hope.

**Elizabeth's view**

Okay I'm not that rude I knocked on the door and waited for aunt Gracia to come out, unlike some else I know _hint hint Elysia_. As soon as aunt Gracia opened the door Hayate rushed straight out to greet me. "Hello there boy" I said as if he was in trouble but I just laughed at the end.

Aunt Gracia grinned and invited me in but not before commenting on what I was wearing. "Eh, I'm to sleepy to change" was my excuse, well cause it's true plus there's pie. "Don't worry" she whispered "Elysia still in her pyjamas to". Why am I not surprised at my friend, who knows she's always got a surprise up her sleeve also she is at home.

I walked threw to the living room to go sit at the dinning room table when Elysia happens to be the first to greet me with "Ah, Elizabeth you decided to join the world of the living" the she gave me a bear hug out of no wear, wasn't she sitting there a few seconds ago.

"Is there a pyjama party I don't know about" asked Megan kind of feeling over dressed. So we both sat down and enjoyed apple pie and breakfast chatting about our little camping adventure that was about to take place. Then we decided to start getting packed.

"Two tens ready and packed" called Elysia.

"checked" responded lil Lilly.'

"Everybody has a sleeping bag" I called

"Check" everyone responded but Lilly who asked her brother why couldn't they take a bag that was awake.

"water and food supplies" called Brian

"working on it" answered Elysia working out something on a clipboard.

"Good luck gifts for parent's Elysia" I asked

"Been working on these all week haven't we" she responded motioning for me to follow while the others sort stuff out.

We went to the old barn where the hay loft is for one side and the some of the animals on the other. We hid our gifts under one of the floor boards we made loose. I say loose but what actually happened was we were all in the barn about I'd say three or four months ago and poor Brian just walked on the edge of it then **WAAAAAACCKKKK **trust me we all felt his pain then we all burst out laughing an hour later when he was feeling better but we use it to hide stuff there we don't want anyone to find.

"Are they still there" I asked coming through the door way to see Elysia already there moving the straw that covered the inside of the rectangle hole. "Here" she shouted and threw mines at me which I caught with ease. "Careful" I half yelled not wanting my gift to get damaged. "Sorry" she said while I swear she was laughing.

"I hope they like there gifts" I whispered to my self in doubt hoping Elysia didn't hear. "Hey they'll love there gifts and after all it's only a small adventure holiday there going on" she said trying to cheer me up. "I know" my mom the best in the world and that she'd do anything to protect me or her friends but she hasn't ever had time to just enjoy herself without having to worry about kids so when the opportunity came for her to go on holiday which didn't allow kids under the age of six teen for safety reasons I managed to convince her to go, to have fun , to be care free like all of us.

"Okay missy I think it's time we get everybody together for some hot chocolate" said Elysia barging in to my thoughts. "With marshmallows and Carmel" I said acting as if I wasn't interested. "You drive a hard bargain but it's a deal" she said shaking my hand. "Well what are you wait for, your making us all hot chocolate" I said racing towards the others "Hey come on slow poke or is the ninja losing her touch" I yelled looking back. "Hey I'm no slow poke" she shouted angrily before chasing after me. "Everybody run the ninja's coming" I yelled and every body eventually caught what was happening as Elysia came over the hill after me "Hot chocolate at her house" I yelled , wow do I do a lot of yelling. "Who's she" Elysia suddenly stopped " you" I said turning around 360o while still running and then she continued to run after me till I was home safe and waiting for hot chocolate.

**Riza's view**

Today seemed to go by all to fast for my liking. The night a dreary reminder of the past with the stars each counting for every soul that once lived on this earth, that's what my mother would say. I better go check on Elizabeth to see if she changed out into her other pyjamas. I can't believe she wore them the whole day and amazingly so did Elysia.

When I got upstairs to her door that was slightly open. I looked in and saw her sitting on the window ledge saying these words to the sky.

_Star light, star brightFirst star I see tonightI wish I may, I wish I mightHave the wish I wish tonight_

_I wish one day that we'll be_

_A family whole as it's meant to be_

_And please don't make us wait so long_

_For my mum's hearts been broken for far to long_

_So star light, star brightFirst star I see tonightI wish I may, I wish I mightHave the wish I wish tonight._

I just stood and stared for few seconds before backing out a few steps in to the corridor. A tear rolled down my cheek, my poor little girl. Okay Hawkeye be strong you have to be . When I walked in she was snuggled up in bed with a book _Jill's Jolliest School_ and I came over to her and sat on her bed and smiled.

"Hey momma" she said and snuggled in to me. "Hey" I said hugging her back. "Today was so tiring" she said with a yawn "have you finished packing yet". "Ah I finished before dinner as well as double checking yours" I said with a grin knowing this would annoy her. "I can pack you know" she said pretending to be in the huff. "Sure, and you need a two jars of worms because" I stated. "Fishing" she replied as if it wasn't hard to figure out. "Really" I asked not believing it. "Really" she answered as true as possible, I can see right through that poker face.

"I'll miss you a lot you know" I said looking down to her while she looked up. "I'll miss you too mom but you've got to go and have a good time, promise me" she said holding out her pinkie. " I promise" I said wrapping my pinkie around hers. "O mom, I was goanna give this to you tomorrow but I think right now would be the best time" she said in a hurry while scrambling out of her bed and in to her sock drawer. "Close your eyes first and no peaking" she warned so I did un till I felt something cold in my hands with a string attached. " you can open them now if you like" and so I did.

I smiled as only I could "It's beautiful, thank you sweet heart" I said giving her another motherly hug. "It's for good luck" she smiled and then went back in to her bed. "Well I'm going to be gone four days so I'll need someone to keep this safe for me" I said taking off my locket Roy gave to me and putting it around Elizabeth's neck. "But mom" she started to protest "This is the locket dad gave to you". "That's why you're the only person I trust to keep it safe until I get back" I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. After that i said goodnight and she replied goodnight back to and I turned the lights off and went to bed for the night.

Tomorrows going to be a long day and I mean for the both of us

**Elizabeth's view**

I must of waited an hour to make sure my mum was asleep while all the time I was thinking. Mom had given her most precious object to me to watch over and it's the only clue I have to my father. I tried to open it but it's jammed like magic's keeping it closed for only the people who are meant to know what's inside. I had some thinking and I've decided, I'm going to search for my father where ever he may be.

(This is Elizabeth and Elysia talking on walkie-talkies)

**Elysia's view**

"Calling to gator, do you read" said a mysterious voice while I was almost asleep. "Hu wah" was my response as I was waking up. "Gator do you copy, this is ace please pick up". Hu my talkie is speaking to me "Hello this is gator, if this is ace or better yet the annoying next door neighbour some of us are trying to sleep" I spoke collapsing on my bed. "You sleeping, ha now come on I have something I need to ask and tell you" she answered.

That talk lasted a good four or five hours cause it was starting to get lighter and at the end of it all this is what I had to say. "SOOO basically we're running away from home on a wild goose chase to search for information of the past and to look for your long lost father which may or may not be alive". "Yeah only I never said you were coming" she replied. "Listen, I'm goanna tell you number one there is no way I'm letting my best friend go on her own and you can't change my mind" getting my facts straight "And number two I want to find out more about my father to cause your not the only one with unanswered questions Eliz I mean ace". There was a pause on the other end. "Okay, we'll get the tickets for midnight train tonight once our parents are away and then hold a meeting with the others" she said thinking hard. "Okay now pleeeeeeeeeeeease can we sleep for a few hours". I begged doing the movements I know she couldn't see. Elizabeth gave a slight chuckle and then said "Okay goodnight gator". "Goodnight ace" I said finally slapping my head against the pillow falling straight to sleep. What have I got myself into.

**Elizabeth's view**

I can barely sleep, there's to much going on in my head. Will everyone be ok with us gone. We'll have to take Hayate that's for sure hum we'll take a tent and extra cloths and we'll use the money I've been saving since I was well when ever I started getting pocket money cause I have a dream to make something that can carry to people in the sky and go at fast speeds and different angles but that's will have to be on hold now. I'm glad mom liked her hawk totem necklace and I hope Elysia's mom like the wolf totem one she made for her but who can tell. I guess I'll just read until it's time to get up.

The day started earlier than normal at five o'clock _Elysia won't be happy about that since I kept her up (he he)_. Well I had breakfast at home this time with my mom and she seemed ready to go her hair was even up in different style though I prefer it when it's down. "Is everything okay" mom asked as I just stared in to a tea cup looking for answers. "Yeah just not accustomed to being awake this early" I answered because it's normally true right.

Gracia and Elysia came over to our house half an hour later with there stuff. "Mom made pie for us all" Elysia whispered in my ear, yessssssss. Also about ten minuets later Megan arrived shortly followed by Brain and then the two siblings Austin and Lilly. No offence but when did this become a gathering place for everyone.

We all walked to the train station together, well I say walked Lilly got a piggy back ride on Austin and Hayate was racing Megan with Elysia and Brain trying to see who could jump the furthest with me and Austin encouraging them (Lilly saying who won) while Elysia's and my mom just walked so yeah.

The station was rather quiet and the train soon arrived at seven o'clock exactly "Attention passengers this is the slow slow train to Belfain we hope you brought something to do in your spare time or else good luck" went the speakers. " Brought a book thank you" said my mom to the invisible voice and at this time we're all laughing _good thing we're the only people here_.

After hugs and kisses for a good bye they both boarded the train until it finally started moving and we were all waving like mad yelling good bye and they watched and smiled until we could see them no more. "Okay Elysia now we need to get sorted" I stated. "Right" she replied and went to go get the tickets. "Hu" started Megan "And where are yous going". "We will explain everything at the meeting in the barn but not now". "But" started Austin only I snapped back "NOT NOW" a bit harsher than I intended but lucky for me he just fell silent.

**Hayate's view**

Well there go's mommy and now it's my duty to look after my little sister but why dose she seem different today. Elysia's getting thin paper objects mommy got a while ago, I would know since I was there with her. How I kind of miss the days when we would keep daddy and the others in line and now we've got a new mission to keep these young pups in line or well I do for now anyway.

Ah I love the feel of the wind in my fur and beating Megan and the others in a running race, ha your way to slow.

We eventually made it to the old barn, but stayed well away from that silly old goats pen and the other animals living places and went to where there was lots of straw _now I know I hid my bones somewhere_.

The Kids were sitting down in a circle so I joined in _found a bone_ and was just chewing it to pieces while listening to the kids conversation. Elizabeth and Elysia were doing most of the talking and Megan was doing most of the question work _the curios pup_ and Brian and Austin Explaining to Lilly what certain stuff meant though really wasn't paying attention un till the word father came up.

"If ever was the chance to know it would be now" said Elizabeth. Well why don't you know who your father is, it's kind of obvious _well for us dogs anyway_. Then Elysia added in "I want to know more about my father and how he …" strange sentence but the feeling in the air changed and I went up to her to give her comfort and she ruffled my fur and smiled _hey I thought you were upset, humans_. While the Kids planed and schemed over what was happening, what I had in my head was _**we're going to see dad, we're going to see dad, we're going to see dad **_in my head. Hey maybe we can get mommy and daddy to see each other again so we can be a happy family. This running away again doesn't sound so bad now where did I leave that squeak toy.

**Elizabeth's view**

_**Dear diary **_

_**Today was one of the most frightening days of my life, so much planning and scheming and it kind of hurts to go behind my mom's back but I have to know and this is my chance. Do you think I'm being to selfish ? Well being stuck on a train till we get to the last station and then walking to get a ferry which will take 7 long days to get to land sound BOARING but all for the good of discovery. Well this is how I got to here. We told everyone our plans and made them promise not to tell, though if I'm honest I rather not have got them involved at all but then who else would look after the animals and crops and stuff like that when we're gone. The only way to contact us is by hawk mail, faster than a pigeon and is dead sneaky (can always find it's pray). We had to hide in our den till about eleven o'clock making sure we had what we needed five times never mind the normal twice (thanks to Austin) and made our way to the train station. Hayate even has his own doggy pack that's so cute, Lilly made him it at some point, You know for a five year old has some mean sewing skills for her age. Anyway we all waited at the station till the train came and we boarded. We all said our heart full goodbyes and tried to wave until we couldn't see each other anymore which was fast since it was dark. The others will go on the camping trip since there's other people looking after our homes and they don't want to cause suspicion and we want to give us time to get away. Well there's no turning back now but I do wish Elysia would tell me what I was like when she was little but I feel to rude to ask, should I? Well I guess we'll have to see what tomorrow brings for the both of us and Hayate so good night this should be an interesting sleep.**_

_**Elizabeth **_

* * *

Hey guys sorry i've not updated for a while but to make up for it it's extra long (I hope you like long chapters ^_^)

This chapter took forever and i done it over the course of diffrent days

It's summer holidays and it's either to hot or to cold in my room to do anything (not that there's much to do but sleep and have tickel pillow fights with your brother)

3212 words is a record word breaker for this story chapter of words (Make sense)

What did you think of the diary entry at the end ? (Maybe it's in her own code only she can read but you some how manage to crack it)

Well till write here again this is candyfloss112 over and out ^_^


	10. late night walks and love of food

**Chapter 10**

**Riza's view**

It was exactly midnight when I suddenly woke from my slumber. It was pitch black and some of my other dorm mates where snoring in there sleep _reminds me to much of the office days only they were guys_. I just have that feeling something's happening behind my back and I have to say I haven't had this feeling in a long time now so why should it occur now.

"pst Riza" a voice comes from above me, of course it doesn't take a genius to realise it's Gracia on the top bunk but what's she doing awake at this time of night. "Riza are you awake" she whispered. "Yeah" I replied trying to see through the darkness. "can't sleep" she asked. "well I just woke up suddenly" answering honestly after all I did. "Me to I just have a feeling something's not right " she sighed.

Both feeling the strangeness of it all we decided to go out for a late night walk in the dark air bring our flash lights to see where we're going.

"I hope the kids are okay" I wondered out loud by mistake. "I'm sure there fine" Gracia tried to say reassuringly but there was worry in her voice as well. Turning the corner to go back to our dorm there seemed to be some late arrivals _at this time_. "O excuse us" on of the three said, one was male two female "is this the holiday place thing" said the brown haired female "you mean Belfain adventure holiday place" corrected the male with ginger hair. "of course" argued back the female the other one just watching the two now in a shouting match with each other.

Trying to get a word in between the two was hard until the smaller blond female finally yelled "SHUT UP" well now the whole place is awake …

"Sorry" all three of them apologized while looking down. "it's fine" Gracia said smiling to them. They looked up "Well we were wondering if this was Belfain adventure holiday place" asked the small blond. "Yes this is the place, but your awfully late" I said to them. "we got lost" said the brown "someone doesn't like to ask for directions" she looked at the ginger. "hey we asked those kids on the train" he said to defend himself _this is going to be a long night_.

Me being me getting fed up of this arguing said as calmly as possible "well your here now so I would go register" and then I walked off hand gripping my flash light like it was a gun.

From the distance I could hear Gracia say "I would take her advice if I were you" but I was motivated on going to bed now so I kept walking and finally tried to get some rest until i herd when Gracia return and welcomed her. We said good night to each other before finally we were able to drift to sleep, mine being dreamless and terrible when I woke the next day.

**Elizabeth's view**

I was awoken my Elysia at about who knows when but the sun was up and so was I now. "Good morning sleeping beauty, the next stops ours and if you like let's get breakfast before we head on to the ferry" said a cheerful voice as my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

Soon enough I was being attacked with slobbery kisses from my big brother Hayate. "okay I'm up I'm up" I chanted and laughed. Of course Elysia took a picture with her camera which made me and Hayate look at her but she just laughed and took another one and said " one day your face will get stuck like that " and I replied with "and guess who's fault that will be then - Elye" and with that we both gave a giggle .

A little while later we came to our stop and found a small café called the mini tea cup _cute _and so we ordered some tea and cereal (we'll have to keep an eye on money but it's a good thing we know all about gathering food from mother nature and it's fresh hence why we have a fishing net and other stuff ect) I love breakfast _and lunch and dinner. _Hayate had water and ham, so once we left we went to get our place on the ferry we managed to get the tickets for _thanks to hawk mail_ and went to find our room

Now another long wait only a whole week this time, and on a big metal boat no less _sigh_ well once we find room 311 at lest I can take another nap or at least write to let the others know we've got to the ferry. " now which way" asked Elysia "let's go left" I answer. "Right" she said and walked that way to. "of course you would choose the opposite way" I called to her.

We found our room an hour later after going up and down everywhere else _no need to explore then _and the first thing we done when we got in was collapsed on our beds. Hayate hoped up beside me and then we all took a long nap until this annoying bell kept ringing in my dream for me soon to be woken up finding out that was the bell signals dinners ready which we all happily got ready for.

**Elysia's view**

We decided after dinner we would discuss our next step but right now I'm in the mood for food and so dose Beth and Hayate, Let's go

Left, left, left, right, left

* * *

Well i finally after a long time i know got another chapter up

I know it's not great but at least there on there way (beth and eyle) and i just keep thinking of new ideas all the time

Some thing random - don't you just love it when you can just fall on to your bed after being on you feet all day ^_O

Well i hope you all had a nice summer


	11. Plans, marshmallows and a letter

**Chapter 11**

**Elizabeth's view**

Well dinner was interesting as in Hayate made one of the waiters trip over and send food flying on to this guy who started arguing in this different language while we manage to get away to the other side of the room.

After that we went to our room where we started talking about the next step forward after this big boat docks.

"Fist things first" started Elysia "we need to find a library".

I just raised my eyebrow and stared at her "care to explain" I asked.

"well if your going to be looking for the past the best thing to do is look up old records, files and other sort of stuff like that!" she paused for a sec "and find out about blue uniforms".

"Okay, you lost me at blue" I said probably looking confused but I didn't really care for that, I just want to know what's she's talking about.

"I remember everyone, especially my dad wearing a blue uniform for there work" again she paused "but I don't remember what the work was for or where or much else apart from a graveyard where my dad was buried, hey I was about four or five at the time".

""ok I only asked for the uniform bit and at lest we know we're going in the right direction" I replied. I glanced over to Hayate and then back to Elysia. "I guess we'll just ask the librarian 'hey do you have any record on people in blue uniforms' and the poor librarian will be like 'do you have a thousand years to spare' and we'll be like there forever" and that gave her a smile that turned out in to a laughing fit.

"Your quite the voice impersonator" she managed to say _or choke _out.

"Well hey I'm going to write to the others to tell them we've got on the ferry" and at the she agreed and I found some paper and a pen in one of the drawers they had _don't you love that complementary room stuff_.

**Hayate's view**

Those two don't know what there getting them self's in for and why doesn't Elysia remember those uniform are for the military, she was since I was a pup and I still remember. Well that's humans for ya.

Oh and earlier wasn't my fault I swear, the guy in the wired cloths fell over me because he wasn't looking where he was going not the _the dog ran into me to make me fall over _cause I would never unless I had to.

Well I'm board, Elizabeth's writing a letter _I know to much about human stuff_ and Elysia's writing in her journal or diary or what ever they want to call it _kind of pointless if no one else reads it ._

Might as well go for a nap since things aren't going to be exciting for a while, I remember when things were exciting 9 years ago and then how I had to do more of that when ever the kids decided the wanted to go rock climbing or trekking up mountains _talk about danger on both terms_.

Well until it's time to get up night night _zzzzzzzz_.

**Megan's view**

Camping at night's fun especially when you get to roast marshmallows and stick them in Austin's pillow _shhh don't tell, he'll find out soon enough._

Tell you what it was late in the night when we herd a hawk come our way and drop a letter in to Brian hands. We all just stared at him and her just stared at the letter before announcing "It's from Elizabeth".

"Well don't just leave us all hanging, open it" I said as if he was dumb, well what do you expect form a boy. Lilly asked him to open it to and Austin just made this em sound as if to agree _anyone for the Adams family next Halloween_.

Well when he did open the letter he read it out loud and it said

_Dear Brian, Megan, Lilly and Austin_

"Hey how come I'm second" I announced and Brain answered "Because your always second" and he laughed "watch out Brian, your on my list" and he just stared back announcing "any way".

_We made it to the ferry and are finally on our way to Artemis. So far we've slept and ate my two favourite school subjects _

We were all sniggering at this cause it was true

_O and a waiter fell over Hayate and stared an argument with a angry foreign guy in a different tong _

Right so they haven't even set foot on land and already there getting in to mischief

_And now I'm writing this letter, I hope yous are all behaving __**Megan, Brain**_

"Hey" we both shouted at the same time

_And about now I am laughing at think about what reaction yous would give to that, insert laugh _

"I agree" said Austin. "Us trouble, no" said Brian. "besides we're kids and couldn't care less" I said to our defence to.

_Well we'll see ya when we see ya _

_Elizabeth, and Elysia says hi, Hi_

"There lucky they get to go on holiday" said Lilly. "There not on holiday, there on an adventure" explained Austin. "Not an adventure, a mission" exclaimed Brian. "O boy, What ever there on there on the path to discovery Kay Lilly" I said. "Kay" she replied and ate another marshmallow.

Soon we were going to bed, me with Lilly in one tent and the guys in the other. While me and Lilly were settling down in our sleeping bags all we herd was Austin shouting "MEGAN!" and I just evilly smiled letting my self drift to sleep.

* * *

Another chapter is up, more mischife is happening and now i have this craving for marshmallows

Tell me how would you get some revenge on someone or prank them for the sake of it like Megan?

Well i don't know if it's just me but after summer things at school seem a whole lot different - good or bad, it depends

Well i hope you enjoyed chapter 11 so chow for now ^o^


	12. In charge and repetitive dreams

Chapter 12

**Riza's view **

Note to self, never aim at the instructor if he says aim at the target cause obviously he means the practise target instead of the real enemy. All of this morning and afternoon he's been worse than a military instructor _I would know _and then he challenged me to a shoot off competition tomorrow which everybody's going to watch. Gracia was no help saying I can beat him and anybody which kinda started it all and now here I am _Great_.

Okay so he went first and I nearly had the urge to burst out laughing but I'm me so that's not what people are going to see. Well let's just say those targets were a bit to easy and I hit every one perfectly, he then claimed me to be cheating and how can a armature such as myself be that good. I just said are you serious and he gave me this look. After that he said fine from now on you can take the class and walked off.

The first thing I done was look to Gracia and asked "what just happened" and she just replied with "your in charge now". That's just my luck and now my group looking at me. "okay I wasn't the one who walked away and left us so here's the deal" I had a small look around me before continuing. "This was supposed to be a small adventure holiday and I'm not going to force anyone to do anything like that jerk but if we're going to at lest get some of these activities done we better do it right". "that's right if anyone knows anything about these sort of things it's Riza" added Gracia. "let's start with shooting first" I said picking up a riffle "all those who want to leave and save themselves go now or else you should know I'm a very strict teacher". Surprisingly no one left but then again they haven't had a chance to get to know me yet _you poor people._

**Elizabeth's view**

"Elysia I had another one of those dreams again" I said waking up hung upside down on the bed. "I could of guessed since you kept talking in you sleep" she said eyeing me carefully "what was it about this time". "Well I had tea with the shadow person again, he challenge me to a game of chess over tea, I said ha you bet, it was like you have gotten smarter but not smart enough check mate, I was like noooo not again, then it said what it always says the wind it comes, the wind it go's and soon in your direction the wind will blow, after that the shadow person faded away and I woke up" I took a deep breath by the end of saying that.

"The wind it comes, the wind it go's and soon in your direction the wind will blow" repeated Elysia. "Well what do ya think" I asked curiously. "I think" she began to reply "that your dreams prove that your crazy in the real world and the dream one". "Gee thanks Dr know it all" o boy that's what I get for asking. "But seriously Elizabeth you keep hearing this in your dreams and you play chess now that takes talent" said my half serious half joking friend. "Maybe it mean's something, like our mission will be successful" I said getting my hopes up. "Or a complete failure" said Elysia staring at me again _kind of creeps me out._

Next thing we know Hayate's moaning for his dinner _7.30 on the dot same as usual _**Ring ring **. "Dinner time" I said hoping off my bed. "Last one there has to fetch the orange juice in the morning" called Elysia already getting a head start. "hey" I called. "come on slow poke or the ninja queens ordering and eating you dinner as well". "You wouldn't dare" I yelled in a threatening tone but that just made her laugh.

**Elysia's view**

Elysia got her dinner and I got mine _I'm not that cruel _and besides Hayate probably get's snuck half of it anyway. When we got back to our rooms I decided to write in my diary as Elizabeth did hers 

_Dear diary _

_It's been three days now and there's still four more days stuck on this boat here. I'll admit I'm worried about Elizabeth more than usual cause normally when she had these dreams back home they only happened every so often and now as we approach a different country they seem all the more occurring. It's not just the shadow guy with the squeaky voice either, it's her seeing things only she could describe like an aeroplane she swears she going to fly one day and other times she says it's like she's in a horrible past and won't talk about it. I sometimes have dreams back when my dad was alive. The three of us were happy mom, dad and me smiles and playing but sometimes I wonder if the memories are real or it's my imagination interfering o who knows what. I know my dad's gone but I hardly remember when it happened so maybe this journeys a good thing for me to find out about things and if a little photography can be taken along the way that won't go wrong either. The mystery remains thought, who's Elizabeth's dad and what dose that quote mean, is it connected or is it a destiny developing. Well before I end up writing a novel on just today I'm going to call it a night after all how else can I get up early and hide all of Beth's cloths (don't tell now)_.

After that I got ready for bed and read for a while before falling asleep Elizabeth in the other hand was a different matter.

**Elizabeth's view**

Elysia went to bed but I was still up. We got a message form the others a few hours ago saying how tomorrow our mom's come back and how oddly Brian managed to get Megan in the water before he was pushed in _yep those two are totally like brother and sister_. Lilly and Austin are doing fine apart form Austin said something about evil Megan and marshmallows _who knows_. I know that once we get to port and start our journey it's going to be a bumpy ride especially when mom and aunt Gracia comes to hunt us down but we had five days head start _at lest. _Well for now I guess I'll just read "No jess no he love's you" did I say that out loud, o good Elysia's still asleep but Hayate's just staring at me. "em bro you know I'm just getting in to a good book as they say" and with that he went to try get some sleep soon followed my me doing the same.

* * *

Yola guys

Long time no update i know but i have a busy life outside of my laptop

Well at the moment there still on the ferry and still on holiday but i'm one of those i like my storys not to be rushed people so don't shoot (i have my friends and bro to do that for me)

Anyway, **little firework **thanks for giving me encouragement to post a new chapter ^_^ all hail **little firework **

Well ttfn ta ta for now


	13. Back on home land

**Chapter 13**

**Elizabeth's view**

So we finally arrived in the boarder of Amestris _a couple of hundred hours later_. Hayate was so Glad to see land again that he didn't wait for people to get out the way to get off _that's my brother for ya_. We had our rucksacks over our shoulders and breathed in the fresh air while soaking in the sun, come to think of it it's warmer here but I feel used to it _o well._

"Hey missy" said I voice I recognized as Elysia's but I was busy taking in the sights. "Elizabeth" she said in a mocking tone "oh Elizabeth". "What" I kind of snapped a bit to harshly but she didn't seem to notice. "remember we're here on a mission, not vacation" she said in a sing song voice _why me_ . "Do remember we are on summer break" I reminded her and she grinned. "first things first to the library, wherever that may be" she proclaimed with her finger pointed in the air as she marched off in a random direction. "Hayate, if I don't live past lunch time, tell mom I only have one regret and that's letting her lead" I whispered to my bro who looked at me as if to say how _yep _this is goanna be interesting.

We made it to a Library _2 and a half hours later of reading a map backward _. We now know this place almost by heart and as we stood at the stairs of the library the first thing I said was "I've seen bigger" and we both walked in together.

We walked up to a desk and Elysia asked where the record room was. "Up two floors, a left, a three rights and down a level then a right followed by another left". "Right got it" said Elysia which earned a look from me but she started dragging me saying "come on". Hayate followed us wagging his tail but then the receptionist made a sound by clearing her throat. "Yes " I asked . "No dog's allowed in the Library" she said with narrowed eyes. "Okay, you look after him" said Elysia and she stared dragging me again. "wait" the poor lady tried to say but before she could continue "we'll be back in about when we've decided we're done" projected Elysia going up the stairs.

**Hayate view**

I looked up at the lady and she looked down on me. "Behave yourself" she said with her eyebrows raised. I gave a small bark in response which resulted in "no talking in the library" followed by her waving her finger at me. What ever happened to the freedom of speech act, o well I'll just take a nap then.

**Elizabeth's view**

"Elysia, let me go" I said, trust me walking backwards up stairs is no picnic. "sorry" she said "forgot you were there". "Forgot I was there" I said with my arms crossed and my left eyebrow raised. "Come on we want to get to the record room before Christmas" she said impatiently yet humorously at the same time. It still amazes me how she could remember all the directions in one go but then again this is a hughes we're talking about so…

When we got there, there were only two other people doing what I suppose people would do when there in here. "okay, you check out that side" I said pointing to the left "and I'll check out the other" . Elysia gave a small while and nodded "here's hoping we don't fall asleep" . We started searching through the names and files and Elysia was right about trying to stay awake, there's like tons of people with the last name Hughes but not a lot with the name Hawkeye. "hey Elysia, how big is you family" I asked as serious as I could . "Depends what you mean by family" she said still looking through this massive red leather book. "Like as in half the population of this country" I replied in a matter of fact tone. "What" she exclaimed looking up which cause me to grin. "Well, it's a dead end on this half" I replied walking over to see what she was reading. "ha funny" she said not amused "other people have the same last name to you know". "Sure".

After ages and ages of going through what seemed like an endless amount of books we finally finished the last one. "Well there's one town down, a million more to go" said Elysia as we walked back through the maze of corridors.

**Riza's view a few days ago**

We returned home in a sort of relief after our miniature holiday. I have to say I was a bit surprised that no one was here to greet us at the train station but Gracia said they must have been attending to choirs. I hoped she was right but as a mother you can only do but worry.

When I got back to the house after a short "I'll see you in a while" to Gracia, I just left my suit case in the living room and went looking for Elizabeth. I looked in every room for her calling "Elizabeth" and again "Elizabeth are you in". I can under stand if she was out but at lest Hayate should of came to say hello. Things are very strange.

Deciding to try and cure my mind from worry I went out in search for my daughter and four legged companion soon to be joined by Gracia who was looking for Elysia. Then we spotted the some of there friends making a quick dash to the barn.

**Kids view**

"Quick hide there coming" shouted Megan running in to hide.

"who's coming" asked Austin

" Hawkeye and Hughes at 10 o'clock" called Brian from the hay loft looking out.

Everybody dashed into a sort of mad panic. Megan and Lilly hid behind bails of hay and Austin ducked into a pile of hay left for sorting, Brian was okay since he was already hiding in the hay loft.

"Okay guys we know your hiding in here" said Gracia in a sweet manor . Nobody came out and even the animal's seemed to stay still for the uprising tension. "Elizabeth and Elysia why didn't you come to see us" asked Riza but still there was silence. Gracia and Riza looked at each other and started walking in and around the barn. "O where o where can the little one's be" said Riza. "O where o where can they be" said Gracia.

"Hopefully nowhere you'll never find us" said Brian in a low voice to no one but himself to could hear.

Walking around knowing that they were still hiding Riza said aloud "I guess they aren't here, let's look else where Grace". Gracia catching on said. "Let's try the stable for they could be grooming the horses". and so they left the barn.

Once outside Riza grabbed Gracia and pulled her to the side of the barn wall on the left. "I'm going to climb up to the hay loft at the back and you be here to catch them when they come out" and she nodded. For a normal person it might have been difficult but when you had been in the military and had kids who could climb mountains in an hour it was a piece of cake.

"Are they gone" asked Austin. "I'll check said Brian" and so he came out from the hay and the hay loft and looked to the ground level of the barn not think of the possibility of a certain blond woman coming up to his side unnoticed. He yelled clear and then looked up. When the other three were coming out of there hiding places all they here was a wee shriek and looked up. When they looked up Austin Yelled "Run" but they only ran into Gracia who said "hi-ya". Now all four of them were in a straight line with Riza pacing in front of them now really worried that the other three weren't there.

Before she even managed to say a word Meagan said "we'll never talk so don't bother to question us with your adult stuff" which of course now had her extremely worried and by the look on her friends face she was as well.

Riza sighed because if it was one thing these kids were good at it was keeping a promise and being deceiving. "Tell me one thing" asked Gracia "are they still in Starastone" and when they didn't answer and just gave them looks they knew the answer

**Riza's view**

So I knew that the girl's and Hayate weren't here anymore but why was the question. It took me several moment's to realise the only answer that it could possibly have been. "no" escaped my lips before I ran back to my house. "Riza, Riza wait" called Gracia but I ignored. I got in and went immediately to the telephone and ordered two tickets to Amestris for early tomorrow. When Gracia came in I immediately said "pack your bags cause we're going back to Amestris after eight and a half long years" and then Gracia knew the girls mission. "When we find them, I think it will be time to let them know more" she said slowly and I could only stare for a moment before looking down with a sigh. "I was hoping at lest till she was a bit older but now it seems I have no choice". again I paused "what's with the mustang blood and always pursuing there dreams without a word in edge wise" I asked. Gracia probably was thinking about how Elysia was similar to Maes and smiled "Well they certainly are there father's daughter's" and we just had to gave a small laugh to that. "Okay" she said "We leave in the morning". "and just after we got back" I said in fake disappointment before we went our separate ways to get ready. Now I was on another mission Amestris only who knows what we'll run into.

* * *

Hey guys after months i have finally put a new chapter up

Dun DUn DUN

Hope you like it and sorry for mistakes


	14. Where to next on the train

Chapter 14

Elizabeth's view

We got up early at the crack of dawn to get dressed and packed away before anybody found us. That night we camped in an abandoned bandstand and we all ate some left over food we took from the ferry (we had enough to last a week). Our next move was to go to the train station where we looked at a tourist map of the whole of Amestris.

"Hey Elysia, is it normal for a country to be round" I asked tracing the outline of it with my finger. She just shrugged and said "who knows" and then asked "so where to next" "Do you remember anywhere familiar ?". Elysia thought hard for a moment and I glared at her unnatural natural thinking pose.

A memory was coming back.

Elysia's memory/View

There was food, especially mama's good ole home made apple pie. Dad had come home and there were two people with him. Mom welcomed them. I was happy but why? Who were they?

"Elysia, Elysia hey Elysia are you okay" said a familiar worried voice. "hu eh" was my answer. I was no longer there or with my family as a whole but on a mission to find out about the past with my best friend.

"Sorry Elise , you looked like you were zoning out" said Elizabeth looking ashamed. I smiled though ."It was only a memory, though not very helpful". I gave a small sigh as I gripped on to the memory for a few second longer and gave a smile again.

Elizabeth's view

"So what was your memory about" I asked Elysia. "Well" she began, this should be interesting. "We were at home, Mom and me then my father came home with house guests". She paused for a moment "I think one was short and one was a robot" she said with a laugh. "ok-ay" I said slowly but Hayate looked up and barked like he knew who she was talking about. Next thing I knew he's up on his hind legs supporting himself on the map looking for something. "Hey when did you teach him to read a map" Elysia whispered tome as we just stared. "I never, must have been my mom" I whispered back.

Hayate gave a small bark and we went over and saw he was pointing to somewhere with his noise. "Res An Bul" I tried to read only to be corrected by Elysia saying "Resembool". "should we go there next Hayate ?" I asked. He barked twice for yes. "Okay then we're going to Resembool" I said cheerfully. Elysia was again in thought for a second. Before she finally spoke. "If we're going to be on the rail a lot we should get passes". "Hm I think you right" is said. I tell you one thing at those prices it better be worth the money. Once seated on the train I read for a while before falling asleep and Elysia just smiled and went through some of the photo's she took with her camera that day.

Hayate's view

Those two were undecided but I recognized who Elysia was talking about. That full metal Edward Elric and his brother the armour with no body, though I thought he got it back. O great no we're on another thing that like to move and shake and all I want to do is go for a nice long run. Well maybe I'll just take a nap for a moment. Elizabeth looks so peaceful, come to think of it she looks like mustang when he would slack of his paper work good times good times. I glanced over to Elysia who took a picture of Elizabeth sleeping and me beside her. I tilted my head a bit and she just smiled and said she would show them to her some day. I laid my head back down and watch her for a few moments before falling asleep.

It must have been a few hours because of the change of scenery and smell but that wasn't what caught my attention. No there was a familiar sent let's see I hoped off my seat and went to follow it.

Elysia's view

I know things couldn't be any stranger until Hayate casually hoped off his seat nodded his head to me and as to say I'll be back and walked away. _should I wake here up yes, no , Yes, no… I think I better_.

Elizabeth's

"Hey Elizabeth" said a voice and followed by an earthquake. "Elizabeth" it went again and I naturally tried to squeeze myself into a ball. "Get Up Lazy" and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with my bff going "Opps". "Elysia I swear… where's Hayate" I said getting my first look around. We both looked out into the next carriage where I just caught a flick of his tail. "Are you all against me today…come on" I said and we both rushed to try catch up with him. When we got to the third cart we started looking in ever compartment and place he could hid going "Hayate, Hayate here boy" over and over again. Just what I need when I just woke, scratch that got dropped awake.

Hayate's view

My noise was telling me it was the big guy with, sniff sniff, sparkles and, sniff sniff, tea and, sniff, a paper. Not bad for a days tracking. Thee closer I got the stronger his sent became. What was that dudes name again. Him and his scary sister. I had nightmares about when they had to look after me that one time, never again. I came to his part of the moving compartment but there was a door thing blocking the way. I started scratching the door to try and get it going let me in let me in over again though humans can only hear moaning. A few seconds later and the door opened with a very confused face staring at me.

"Hello boy, where did you come form" said his deep voice with a laugh as he petted my head. It felt nice though. "Hm we should find who you belong to". He picked up my collar tag which read _Hayate_. "What a coincidence" he said loudly all of a sudden which made me jump. "I once knew a person who had a dog just like you, of course who knows where she is now". "she has a name" I barked even though it was kind of pointless.

"Hayate here boy" came the distant call of my human sister soon followed by her friend. At the same time me and the big guy looked in in that direction. I gave a loud enough bark for her to know where I am and she immediately came running over and cried with joy Hayate.

Coming about 14 second later was Elysia who took one look at her surrounding before letting out a big breath.

Elysia's view

"Do I know you" me and the man with muscles said at the same time. "How could you" said Elizabeth "We don't even live here, oh thanks for finding Hayate I hope he hasn't been troubling you". "No not at all" he said beaming "I'm Louis Armstrong" he said and held out his hand. Elizabeth shook it and said "Nice to meet you I'm Elizabeth" then when it was my turn is said "Elysia". "Another coincidence" Mr Armstrong boomed. "Hu?" we both questioned. "I once knew some called Elysia". "See other people do have my name" I stated. "Yeah, keep hoping" smirked Elizabeth. "I will" I replied. "Well thanks once again" said Elizabeth. "Yes thank you" I repeated. "Anytime" said Mr Armstrong "perhaps our paths will cross again. "Maybe" I smiled and we said our goodbye and went back to our compartment.

"You know Beth, I can't help but feel I might have seen him some where before" I told her. "Maybe you have when you were young AND WHAT'S WITH THE NICKNAME AGAIN". "Payback" I replied. "Maybe we should ask him" she said. "good idea let's"

**Passengers we have now arrived at Central city**

"we better hurry to see if he's still here" she said and we started running. It's not easy when practically the whole train is getting off and the whole city is getting on. By the time we got to where Mr Arm strong was he was nowhere to be seen. Then Elizabeth started running to the end of the train as the train started moving again.

Elizabeth's view.

I spotted him and he was walking in that direction. It was our only chance so I ran for it. When I got to the last carriage I went out the door on to the small balcony and called "Mr Armstrong, Mr Armstrong". "Hm" and he looked up at me. "Do you know anyone called Hughes, Maes Hughes". The look on his face was strange but the train was picking up speed and now he was walking with the train, soon into a jog. By that time Elysia had joined me He shout "yes why". Elysia shouted "I'm his daughter". This time he was in a run. All our hearts beating. Soon he would run out of platform and we would have gained to much speed so I said our last line. "Please keep it a secret for now". He stopped as the platform ran out and we watched him for his answer. Finally he nodded like he understood and we nodded back watching each other till we were all out of sight.

"Elizabeth, what just happen" said my friend as she kept watching the track we left behind. "I think we just found and lost a lead" I said watching the track as well. Hayate licked my hand then jumped up on the railing and let his tong loose. I gave a small laugh and stroked his head. This is going to be a very strange summer indeed.

* * *

Another chapter done

TADA

So what do you think?

^O^


	15. It's a a

**Chapter 14**

**Armstrongs view**

I watched them as they left my sight and disappeared into the distance, all the while letting in what they had said. _So that was Elysia_ I thought as I started walking, _So that was Elysia. _I made a mental note to myself to visit her fathers grave when I had the chance and then I started thinking about something else. If that teenager was Elysia and the dog was called Hayate, could that make him Black Hayate, and if so who was that girl with the black hair, was she a friend. The more I thought about it the more I began to wonder. Could it be that somewhere, Mrs Hughes and Miss Hawkeye were somewhere close? Where were the children heading anyway? Why did he have to say nothing? Whatever they were up to was really no concern of mine, but to others it could be a very big deal, so perhaps that's why I have to keep quiet.

**Elizabeths view**

It's official, train rides after two hours are boring and since those two are sleeping _as expected, _I decide to go to the end of the train and get some fresh air. There's just something magical about the way the rush of the wind goes through you hair as you watch the world pass by you.

I must of dozed off for the sun was now well high in the sky and slightly blinded me for a moment as I looked at it. _I wonder if Elysia and Hayate are up _I thought and made my way back.

Guess what? Unsurprisingly they were still asleep and it had been about three hours _sigh_. Reading it is then I decided, only do bags breath? There I was watching my bag move up and down as if it had suddenly came to life, well for all I know it could of.

**Elysias view**

"ELYSIA WAKE UP!" some harsh thing roared in my ear. The only response it got was a groggy eeeaaaaeeeeaaaaeeeaaa noise which I was happy to leave as my answer. "Get up, or I'm chucking your cameras out the window" she sang, "NO NOT MY … Hey, wait a minuet" and I just looked at her and she looked back with a slight smirk on her face. "What is it, Beth dear?" I asked. "I have a situation, Elie darling?".

It was then she pointed to her bag and I kept staring at it, wait did it just breath there. "Did you kidnap a cat?" I asked which only earned me the _are you series _look, eyebrows included. "How about we open it on the count of three" I said and she nodded to agree.

"Alright. **One, Two, Three!**"

It's a …a…Baby panda?

**Somewhere seven stations ago **

"she's got to be here somewhere, it's like deja vu all over again." cried a frantic looking Xing woman searching the place high and low. "It's only been about an hour or so, I'm sure we'll find her" her travailing companion said trying to re assure her but he to no avail.

After another hour of searching it seemed hopeless and when she started to tear up, he hugged her and promised that he would do everything he could to find her. "Promise" she asked looking at him. "Promise" he said.

**Elizabeths view**

"There's a panda in my bag." I stated. "I know." replied my friend. "Why is there a panda in my bag?" I asked. "I don't know." replied my friend, well that helps.

The baby panda was sleeping and I wasn't going to be the one to wake it up, nor was I going to go around asking if anyone lost a panda on the train. "What do pandas eat that doesn't consist of bamboo ?" to which Elysia replied "Sandwiches" more as a question than a answer. "Sandwiches?" I asked back which she replied "Jam sandwiches" a little more certain but it was still posed as a question. It was only then I noticed Hayate was awake and sniffing at the panda curiously. That done it, that woke it up.

It seemed like hours those two had a staring match, Dog vs. panda, only one could win.

The panda seemed the first to speak _or squeak _to Hayate who replied with a short wine. Me and Elysia quickly glanced at each other as the two seemed to talk to one another. Boy I would love to know what the conversation was like.

**Hayates View**

I … I smell something, I …I smell something, it almost seems real I kept thinking to myself as I though I was still dreaming coming out of sleep. No, wait, it is real. I followed my nose and there it was about half a meter in front of me. Is that a panda, wait is that the panda, the panda which follows that Xing girl or at lest did some years ago. What's she doing here, shouldn't she be with girl or that girl would be upset. Oh what was that girls name again? Well anyway time to wake up.

At first she looked at me, annoyed at first and then she just stared at me and I stared right back. After a while she asked "Don't I now you from somewhere?". "I could ask you the same thing?" I replied "I'm Hayate, by the way and you are?". "Now I remember. Hayate, the military dog, oh and it's me Xiao-Mei." I knew I had seen her before. "It's nice to see you again, but my military days are now over." I replied. "I can see since those two young people keep watching you". I spared a glance at Elizabeth and Elysia and the back to Xiao-Mei "My sister and her friend.". She nodded, "Where am I ?" she asked _great just the question I was about to ask. _"In my sisters bag, which brings me to the question why?".

Xiao-Mei was supposed to be getting a train with her girl and her companion, May Chang along with Alphonse, then thought her girl had got on one of the trains and forgot her by mistake, but it seems not to be the case and because she smelled food in my sisters backpack she decided to have lunch and take a nap. We decided since we were heading to the Elrics anyway we would keep company, from there she would wait for May and Al.

All of this was sorted in under five minuets and now I'm watching the girls trying to get her out of the bag, this should be fun to watch.

**Elysias view**

Dear diary

Literally 10 minuets ago we found a panda in Elizabeths back pack and earlier we met Mr Armstrong, how's that for a morning train ride. The panda we _finally _managed to get out of her bag with a jam sandwich (My brilliant idea on how not to get bit) and managed to calm her a bit, though I think she's still weary of us. I'll have to take a picture just so I have evidence and a memory of this.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I've not updated since forever but I was feeling inspired today (^O^)**

**Thanks to all your reviews, guys**

**Not long till Christmas and good luck to those who have prelims**

**Later**


	16. Run Doggy Run

**Chapter 16**

**Elizabeth's view**

When finally we got to Resembool, two girls, a panda and a dog. Well it was almost sunset meaning darkness would soon follow so we were going to have to find a place to set up camp. However the dog and the panda had other ideas and as we were soon to discover so did another's.

**Den View**

The two kids both five and seven were skimming rocks across the river again trying to see who could get there's furthest. I suppose the best part about today is that there was supposed to be two or three _depending on your point of view _guests staying with us but they're now delayed getting here for a few days meaning today's dinner is over sized meaning more leftovers for me. I was just watching the children when I heard I heard fast movement in the distance like running. Naturally I was going to investigate and so took off. The kids both looked at me and shouted for me to comeback before they themselves started running after me, though they couldn't keep up. A few minuets later who should I come across but that pup from all those years ago … and the panda clinging for dear life _I thought they said they were delayed. _We both sat panting while Xiao-Mei hoped off Hayate's back looking a little dizzy. "Well there's a face I haven't seen in a while. What brings you here Hayate ?" I swear he smiled a little just before he said "Me, my sister and her friend are on a mission to find her dad. We were heading this direction anyway so I suppose Xiao-Mei hitched a ride." The panda looked up at him and yelled "Hey" to which he replied "Something horses eat."

I guess that means we'll be having guests after all. "what do you mean you're sisters dad ? " I thought the pup was abandoned. "Well she's human if that's what you mean. She a Hawkeye." Now if that wasn't a massive coincidence I didn't know what was. "As in you're Mast- I mean mothers kid?" He gave me a look that said _was that supposed to be funny _and I just smirked a little.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Xiao-Mei.

"I have an idea. Besides if you saw her it just couldn't be a coincidence." he replied.

"Well it seems we're about to find out." I said as all of us were getting the sent of new and familiar humans approaching. "You would have lead them to our door anyway wouldn't you?"

"Well I wasn't going to sleep in a tent full well knowing there's people we can trust not to far away."

"You sure you're military days are behind you?"

"For eight and some years and trust me when I say baby sitting these two is no easy task. It's something no military can teach you."

"Trust me when I say twice is the charm but that don't mean it's easy ever." and at this he laughed just as the four children ran at the same time to the top of the hill and boy was that a fun meeting.

**Elizabeth's view**

"Hayate I swear you never run off too the easy places to run, no you have to climb about seven hills and run down three mud banks." Hayate just gave me that smile that says all and Elysia was trying not to laugh to conserve air but failing. "Nice to meet you. That your dog and panda?" said a girlish voice which quite frankly I didn't think there was anyone else since I was looking down but upon looking up I saw two other kids also out of breath from running. "Well hello there." cheered Elysia and immediately went over to shake there hands off. If adrenaline counts as sugar then we're all in trouble. "I'm Elysia and This is…" "Beth." I interrupted. "Beth … My…cousin…" Elysia continued unsure. "Thank someone we're not sisters." I remarked smugly and the little blond girl laughed. "Well I'm Jakelin, Jake for short and my sister here is Clanette." It may have just been me but the boy seemed weary of us and maybe I seemed that way a little two, well we all just met but if my theory correct or whatever then I think Hayate may have known something or at lest the dog. "What's her name ?" I asked kneeling down to stroke her which she liked. "This is Den" said Clanette who went over to Hayate and started rubbing his belly "Aw he's so cute. Yes you are, yes you are." Elysia then went over and joined in "This is Hayate and he's a trouble maker." I swear Den just laughed like I did at the look he gave Elysia. "Where are you from cause I've never seen you around here before?" Jakelin asked with perhaps just a bit too much curiosity but then if we aren't curious then where would we be in the world. "Sorry that's classified, mother says if we start getting stalkers she's setting Mrs Yah on them." Elysia answered still concentrating on Hayate along with Clanette.

…?

"I would of said they'd probably be shot by my mother for creating a racket but that's also a good reason."

"Who's Mrs Yah ?" asked Clanette.

"Is she your Nanny?" Asked Jakelin.

"Trust me, no nanny could handle me or any kid where I come from."

"But we did just come from a train to answer your earlier question." said Elysia now just taking a seat on the ground as had everyone by this point.

We ended up talking for about an hour and by this point the sun was almost set with just enough day light to see. "Well we need to get home or mom will have a fit." said Jakelin "Maybe we'll see you around." "Defiantly." replied Elysia. "Aw, do we have to go" complained the little blond "We don't often get to met new people." I smiled cause she reminded me of our lil Lilly back home. "The great thing about exploring is that you get to meet all kinds of new people. Don't worry Clanette we'll make sure to see you tomorrow if you like." She nodded _aww_.

We were about to go our separate way when we noticed the dogs and the hitch hiking panda were on the run again. "Elizabeth's going to be cranky in the morning" sang Elysia. "Brothers are so annoying." I sang back in a annoyed half angry voice. " I can relate." cheered Clanette. "Hey!" yelled Jakelin as we ran ahead after our mischief makers again.

**After a long 10-15 minuet sprint over more hills ect ect…**

If I was ever glad to stop running again but then we came to the house of who I think is our new friends parents where Hayate, Den and Xiao-Mei were all being greeted by a tiny old woman.

She looked up and saw three children and a young teen catching their breath back. "Well I see you two have been having fun with you're friends here." she said looking at us all individually. "Granny this is Elysia and Beth. They're cousins" chirped Clanette happily. It hadn't failed to escape my notice that the animal gang had escaped into the house and knowing Hayate to the kitchen where I think I could smell Pork.

**Elysia's View**

In a small second I watched Elizabeth eyes borrow into a space where I'm positive Hayate and co where. However 'Granny' had asked a question in that same second and I felt I had to answer.

"Has your families moved here? I didn't hear anything about new comers but then again peoples business is there own I suppose."

"Oh no, we're actually here as part of our senior junior travellers trail. If we manage to go travel to all fourteen allocated places and spend one night in each we get our golden Hawk award. We take photo's for evidence and learn more about places, culture and people. Only those our leaders have the up most faith in after proving themselves worthy get the chance to go on such an awesome adventure.

"Yeah, but I think I would of preferred someone who doesn't spend half an hour trying to figure out aperture and shutter speed for the perfect picture ever hour on the hour." responded Elizabeth playing along, though I have no doubt every word was probably true.

"Well we're BCF's for life kiddo." I chuckled.

Granny pondered for a moment while we young ones started talking more about the Hawk award like earlier.

"Granny. Kids. dinners ready" called a feminine voice I though sounded a tad familiar. Elizabeth and I were about to say our goodbyes and get Hayate and the panda when the lady with blond hair came to the door wonder what was keeping her family from rushing to get their food. "Oh" she stated "Hello there, I didn't realise Jakelin and Clanette were bringing friends over for dinner. Good thing there's enough to go around. Won't the four of you come in it's getting colder out there."

Call me crazy but I could tell that she might be having a word with Jakelin and Clanette about prier notice as soon as we left but food's a good thing to be offered so why turn it down. I just wish that confused look on Mrs Rockbells face when she saw two dogs and a panda waiting in the kitchen for their meal but the night was about to get more interesting than that.

**Riza's View**

"That girl is going to be court marshalled till she's forty." I said walking more like marching off the ferry and onto familiar country. Gracia followed in tow but was somehow more calm about this than me.

"The Question is Riza which way would they have gone? You have to remember that the girls are very smart." said Gracia with a small proud smile " but they also have to start from the begging because we've been smart about concealing information." Tea sounded great right now s we went to a small café called BIG COFFEE CUP. I Must have been thinking to hard because the next thing I know Gracia's waving a chocolate brownie in front of my face. "Something on your mind " she asked. I had an idea where to start but …

"The Train Station."

"Come again ?" asked Gracia.

" When looking for decedents of a family tree, say for a class project, you look up records in that of Libraries."

"That's right. Though it's been a while since I was in high school."

"They wouldn't of found anything here so there only lead would be familiarity jogged by the two who have been here before hand being both Elysia and Hayate."

"So you're saying there travelling on the train by a whim of some what recalled memories."

"Not only that but meeting people by chance we used to know which is quiet high from our former connections also leading them in the right direction." Gracia though for a moment and I had to wonder what she'd say next.

"If we do find them before they have that chance to find out for themselves, will you be the one to lead Elizabeth in the right direction ?" So far I had managed to avoid that possibility but now it wanted an answer, that being my friend sitting opposite me. "I…"

"You know Elizabeth's lucky she has a chance of knowing her father. What I wouldn't give for Elysia to have the same." Guilt trip but I couldn't answer. Not now at lest.

"Come on, we need to get to the train station and interrogate like the mother bears we can be." I stated getting up

"The blond one since she was a teenager and a lieutenant." chuckled Gracia and I too gave a small smile for the small part she was right.

* * *

**Here's another chapter about a bit less than a year later :p **

**Sorry for being so long i hope you enjoy**


End file.
